El Último Auror
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Al término de la Primera Guerra Mágica, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Theseus Scamander y Rufus Scrimgeour se reunieron al presentir que la amenaza no se había extinguido del todo. Aun conociendo los riesgos, acordaron formar un nuevo y secreto cuerpo de élite con el que combatirían las futuras amenazas: Los Aurores del Juramento.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la autora: J.K Rowling, a excepción de los que cree yo en el relato.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

 **11 de Noviembre de 1981: El Armisticio de Godric´s Hollow.**

Ni trascurridas dos semanas del final de la Primera Guerra Mágica, el ambiente en el Ministerio de Londres era caótico y estresante. La reconstrucción de lo derruido durante los años de conflicto y los juicios a Mortífagos, que se contaban por centenares, tenían a todos muy ocupados y en especial a los del departamento de justicia, que estaban hasta los topes de trabajo.

La ciudadanía aun no se creía que el Lord Voldemort hubiera desaparecido al fin y que todos sus secuaces trataban de ocultarse como ratas de un barco que naufragaba sin remedio. El caso más sonado fue el de Sirius Black, que fue condenado a prisión sin ninguna clase de juicio previo por el asesinato de Peter Pitegriu y varios muggles en su desesperado intento por evitar su captura.

Como no quedó cadáver, ni rastro alguno, de que en verdad había desaparecido el Señor Tenebroso, comenzó a extenderse el rumor de que no era recomendable pronunciar su nombre, por si al hacerlo hubiera alguna magia que lo trajera de vuelta, del lugar de donde se encontrase, y comenzó a llamársele el Innombrable.

Las terribles pérdidas de la guerra estaban aun muy recientes como para cuantificarlas y las bajas, en ambos bandos, eran cuantiosas pero aun indeterminadas. Por desgracia, las autoridades, estaban dando palos de ciego yendo de un lado para el otro sin fijarse un objetivo. Trataban tantos temas a la vez que no eran capaz de solucionarlos de uno en uno y eso cao-tizaba aun más la situación.

Pero lejos del centro de Londres, durante aquellos primeros días de "paz", se había estado registrando el último lugar donde se confirmó la presencia del causante de la guerra: La casa de la familia Potter. Por pequeño que fuera, se buscaba algún indicio que enseñar al mundo para tranquilizarlo y poder decir en voz alta que no iba a volver. Aunque para desgracia de todos nada se encontró, alimentando la leyenda de que el mal no había desaparecido con toda seguridad.

Trataban de contener la noticia sobre Harry Potter, que ahora estaba bajo la tutela de los Dursley, pues sabían que su leyenda se incrementaría desde que el mundo mágico supiera lo que había pasado. Pero no debían dejar que las especulaciones fueran en ninguno de los dos sentidos, tanto por la parte positiva como la negativa de la situación, debían mantener el secreto hasta que todo se normalizara.

En el Valle de Godric, a las once de la noche del día once de noviembre, en sus calles todo estaba tranquilo aunque no por mucho tiempo. Las luces de las farolas de las vías comenzaron a extinguirse, siendo atraídas a un punto concreto de uno de los jardines, donde se adentraban en las sombras y desaparecían. Cuando todo quedó a oscuras, un hombre alto y con barba blanca aparecía de aquel jardín, descubriendo que era Albus Dumbledore el que había oscurecido por completo la vía.

Aquel personaje, vestido con túnicas de mago, cruzaba la calzada y se introducía en la casa de los Potter, que aun estaba precintada y con diversos conjuros para evitar que curiosos y muggles la divisaran. Ninguno de esos conjuros le impidió el acceso hasta el interior y, al llegar al umbral de la puerta, volvió la mirada pues sabía que no estaba solo por allí. Justo en aquel momento alguien más acudía y el sonido de una aparición descubrió que era Alastor Moody.

El terror de los Mortífagos acudía hasta allí, andando con prisas, atravesaba el jardín de la residencia introduciéndose en la casa saludaba a Albus, estrechándole fuerte la mano. También en ese momento ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a la vez al notar una nueva aparición en la vía de dónde provino el segundo invitado.

Dos nuevos personajes llegaban hasta el valle, uno bastante mayor que el otro. El primero se trataba de un señor muy mayor y de aspecto cansado, con prominentes arrugas en la cara, síntoma de haber tenido una vida tan larga como repleta de vivencias. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de Auror de mayor rango y se trataba de Theseus Scamander, el actual jefe de la Oficina de Aurores y un héroe de guerra.

El otro personaje no era joven sino maduro, tendría que tener los cuarenta años, se trataba de Rufus Scrimegeour, un Auror de expediente intachable y desde luego que extenso. Gozaba de gran reputación en el Mundo Mágico debido a su larga lucha contra los magos oscuros y era el candidato más fuerte a suceder en el cargo al máximo responsable del cuerpo de los Aurores.

De los cuatro, el único que portaba algo era el señor Scrimegeour. Llevaba unas carpetas bajo el brazo y reuniéndose los cuatro dentro de la casa, Dumbledore cerró la puerta de la residencia sin antes echar un último vistazo al exterior, para asegurarse de que no había personas ajenas en aquella reunión.

Dentro de la casa del difunto matrimonio Potter, los cuatro hicieron un registro personal y exhaustivo, en busca de algún resto o prueba de que el enemigo había desaparecido del todo. Aunque tenían los informes de los anteriores registros, hechos por personal muy cualificado, habían optado por realizar uno ellos por su cuenta. Tras dedicarle unas horas de investigación del terreno y tener la fuerte convicción de que no había nada que indicara que el peligro había desaparecido del todo, se reunieron en el salón de la casa.

En aquella sala se producía un silencio incómodo. Los personajes estaban muy pensativos, cada uno dentro de sus propias sombras en el futuro. Pese a no haber encontrado pruebas, todos tenían la extraña sensación de que Lord Voldemort no había desaparecido del todo y el hecho de que los cuatro sintieran lo mismo fue razón más que suficiente como para ponerse en alerta.

El jefe de los Aurores le pedía a su subordinado que pusiera las carpetas sobre una de las mesas que había por allí y este así lo hizo. Cuando las colocó salieron algunos dosier, con fotografías de las caras de personas que rondaban entre los diez a los quince años, sobre un diagrama con completa información sobre su vida. Ni Dumbledore ni Moody pudieron ver mucho más, pues lo volvió a colocar dentro de las carpetas.

—No se ha ido —Con expresión preocupada se pronunciaba Scamander—, insignificante y carente de fuerza, pero aun se puede percibir un vestigio de su presencia.

— ¡Pamplinas! —gritaba Moody, dando vueltas por el salón—. ¡Yo no he notado nada, se ha ido y no volverá! ¡La guerra ha acabado y lo que nos queda es dar caza hasta el último mago oscuro!

—Alastor: ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Dumbledore le preguntaba mirándole fijo a los ojos, consiguiendo revelar que aquel elevado tono de voz no era de seguridad, sino que trataba de evitar lo obvio—. Ha evitado su completa desaparición. De algún modo ha logrado esquivar a la muerte y si no está muerto del todo buscará la manera de recuperar su poder.

—Nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase —volvía a hablar, con un tono menor de voz, el cazador de mortífagos—. La Orden del Fénix podrá evitar cualquier nuevo alzamiento —al pronunciar el nombre de la Orden sufrió un pequeño suspiro, pues debía afrontar la realidad de las pérdidas sufridas.

—De la Orden ha quedado muy poco —Scamander volvía a posicionarse—, la guerra nos ha pasado una elevada factura en número de vidas. Podemos volver a reconstruirla más tendrían las mismas virtudes y defectos que la actual. Sería un grupo de personas de ideales fuertes, valientes y deseosos de luchar por el bien común, pero… con un gran número de debilidades aprovechables por el enemigo. Todos tenemos un punto débil y si se explota volverá nuestra fuerza en nuestra contra.

— ¡¿Qué propones entonces?!

Alastor, al formular aquella pregunta, consiguió que los dos personajes de más edad se miraran en aquel salón. Dumbledore le afirmó con la cabeza consiguiendo que, a su vez, el superior ordenara a su subordinado que mostrara los dosier que había dentro de las carpetas.

Al ponerse a leer las fichas, descubrieron como eran un total de poco más de cien jovencitos entre los diez y los quince años. Todos actualmente huérfanos y sin familia que se hiciera cargo de ellos. Eran diversos hijos de mortífagos, o aspirantes a serlo, fallecidos durante la guerra.

Su información indicaba sus aptitudes mágicas, el nivel de conversión al sendero oscuro y en ambos casos tenían unos niveles y aptitudes muy altos de que, en el futuro, se convertirían en potenciales amenazas para el mundo mágico.

—Propongo entonces que formes una unidad específica para luchar contra futuras amenazas —sorprendente revelación del jefe del cuerpo de seguridad mágico—. Estos chicos están abocados a una vida llena de rabia y frustración. Serán presa fácil de la oscuridad —Se esforzaba que mirase cada una de las fotos de los chicos y chicas, para que grabase sus rasgos en su cabeza—. Mira sus caras, Alastor, acuérdate bien de ellos al tomar cualquier decisión; pues lo que decidas hoy marcará la diferencia entre que estén de nuestro lado mañana o bien lucharas contra ellos en el futuro.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga con ellos? Son hijos de mortífagos. Por mucho que los adiestre nada borrará de donde provienen y la sociedad no permitirá que los defienda los hijos de aquellos contra los que lucharon.

— ¡En efecto Alastor! —Scamander tenía un sello en la mano y sin pensarlo mucho lo golpeó contra uno de los dosier, causando expectación en que tenía más dudas en aquel salón. Al mirarlo había sellado en el informe la palabra "Fallecido"—. Tú lo has dicho y se podría decir más alto pero no más claro: la sociedad no los aceptará. Por eso mejor borrarlos de ella. Les borraremos los recuerdos. No sabrán quienes son, ni de donde provienen. Los adiestraras con fiereza a usar la magia por segunda vez y solo vivirán con un propósito: luchar contra el mal.

— ¿Pretendes que los adiestre, los crie como cerdos en cautividad, para que en el futuro mueran luchando contra el mal? —Sentimientos agridulces le invadían, pues lo que le pedían era que adiestrara a un cuerpo de élite a su libre voluntad y la idea era interesante, pero la parte mala era el dilema moral de borrar la identidad de una persona para someterla a un único fin—. Albus: ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Opino que el fin, en este caso, puede justificar los medios. Esos chicos no tienen a nadie que se ocupen de ellos. Aunque suene cruel: sería darles una nueva oportunidad en la vida, aunque condicionada a un único fin. A través del condicionamiento podríamos crear un ejército tan potente como efectivo contra las fuerzas del mal.

— ¡¿Qué opinión tiene el Ministerio al respecto?!

—El Ministerio no tendrá conocimiento de esto, la sociedad no sabrá lo que vamos a hacer. Los únicos que lo sabremos están en este cuarto ahora mismo. Tú como maestro e instructor de esos chicos. Albus Dumbledore como tu soporte y apoyo en cualquier momento. Rufus Scrimegeour, mi sucesor en el cargo, y yo como soporte económico; pues de nosotros partirán los fondos con los que financiarás al nuevo cuerpo de élite.

—Aun sigo pensando que es una locura. Como se descubra lo que pensamos hacer sería un escándalo y nos aseguraría una larga temporada en Azkaban.

—Por eso tomaremos medidas. Lo positivo de estar fuera de las reglas son las decisiones que podemos usar al respecto —Le pasaba a Alastor una carpeta mágica repleta de cuadrículas para poner los progresos de sus futuros alumnos. El logotipo en el encabezado eran dos antebrazos que se estrechaban fuerte y un cordón dorado se iluminaba entre ellos—. Todo lo que no esté especificado siempre estará pendiente de estarlo. Tenemos la oportunidad de sellar la fidelidad de nuestros soldados de perpetuidad. Los Aurores del Juramento, así se habrán de llamar y harán un juramento inquebrantable que los ate de por vida a sus funciones, sin dar lugar a cualquier fisura en nuestras filas.

Tras un lapsus de reflexión, de tan solo diez minutos, poniéndose los cuatro en pie en una posición de cruz; Scamander, que era el que tenía la muerte más cerca y era posible que no viera a los chicos entrar en funcionamiento, sería el testigo de un juramento entre los tres que se habrían de ocupar del asunto. Realizó una confianzuda promesa para blindar el acuerdo entre los personajes que tendrían que llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

Una vez realizado el pacto inquebrantable, se pusieron a discutir los detalles del asunto, como por ejemplo: donde los iban a adiestrar, la financiación necesaria y las nuevas identidades que les iban a dar a los chicos y chicas de aquella larga lista.

Todos los "voluntarios" estaban ahora recluidos en una instalación a modo de orfanato, que acordaron que sufriría un terrible incendio, del que no quedaría ni rastro, que "acabaría" con sus antiguas vidas para luego renacer con sus nuevas identidades y un nuevo objetivo a seguir.

Todo estaba conforme y dispuesto. Tendrían que ponerse a ello deprisa pues, con el final de la guerra, todo el mundo mágico aun estaba asimilando el nuevo tiempo de paz y cualquier cosa extra gubernamental que se hiciera no llamaría mucho la atención.

* * *

 **16 de Junio de 1994: El encuentro en Pársel.**

En lo profundo de un frondoso bosque Albanes, desde hacía algún tiempo, algo se movía por allí. Una pobre alma en pena que, como la niebla que era incapaz de mantener una forma definida durante mucho tiempo, vagabundeaba entre la espesura languideciendo su circunstancia.

Tras casi dos años llenándose de odio por lo patético de su situación, él que no debía ser nombrado, después de haberlo hecho todo para ostentar la inmortalidad, nunca se imaginó que el hecho de dividir su alma hubiera tenido como consecuencia el encontrarse así de lamentable.

¿Para eso tanto esfuerzo? ¿Tanto estudio para comprender el funcionamiento de los Horrocruxes? ¿Tantas muertes para lograr dividir su alma con la intención de volverse inmortal? Llegaba a la conclusión de que no había valido la pena y se resignaba a pasar la eternidad en soledad, añorando un glorioso pasado.

Desde hacía algo de tiempo algo le tenía extrañado, había huido hasta allí y refugiado en los bosques de aquel país pero…: ¿Qué tenía aquella arboleda de especial? En teoría era un bosque tan corriente, como muggle, pues era lugar de tránsito para senderistas en busca de bellos paisajes naturales. En apariencia no era mágico, pero algo de magia guardaba pues en otros lugares su aspecto físico, en forma de bruma amorfa, era más difusa que estando por allí.

Por pasar el tiempo seguía a aquellos seres mundanos, que tanto despreciaba, por su camino en descubrir los encantos naturales de aquel bosque. Pocos se atrevían a acampar por allí, pues tenía fama de estar maldito. En parte era culpa del alma en pena del Señor Tenebroso, que aprovechaba el amparo de la noche para manifestarse en una forma tan inofensiva como la bruma, pero que era capaz de aterrar a los sugestivos muggles hasta hacerles huir de allí aterrorizados. Pero por otro lado había oído la historia de aquellos bosques como hace cuarenta años desapareció una niña, que había sido atraída por una luz azul a lo profundo de la arboleda y no quedó rastro de ella desde entonces.

En todo el tiempo que habitó por allí no encontró indicios de maldiciones hasta que aquella noche, la del 16 de Junio, fue cuando ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Una pareja de jóvenes excursionistas se atrevió a hacer noche en uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo el paraje. Hacía tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de aterrorizar a los seres no mágicos y no pensaba perder la oportunidad. Pensaba que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, víctimas del miedo acabarían despeñándose por algún acantilado.

A medida que se aproximaba hasta la caseta, donde la pareja pasaba la velada, esperaría a que se durmieran para entrar en acción. Fue a alrededor de la medianoche cuando algo pasó que ni él se imaginaba. Una luz azul comenzó a vislumbrarse en mitad de los árboles, a tan solo unos quince metros de la posición del campamento de la joven pareja.

Los dos humanos y el mismísimo Tom Ryddle se vieron de pronto atraídos por aquella sorpresiva luminiscencia. La pareja a pie y el cuerpo sin forma del Lord Tenebrosos sobre los árboles, se fueron hacia el origen del brillo.

Aquella incandescencia era producida por la aparición de un charco de agua, tan cristalina como luminosa, a modo de estanque. Donde antes había suelo ahora era tan profundo como el infinito. Era un escenario majestuoso que consiguió llevar hasta la orilla a la pareja que permanecía abstraída y tentada de tocar aquellas aguas de no ser por la aparición de un ser vivo sobre su superficie.

Una enorme serpiente negra como la noche, de ojos hipnóticos y el crujir de sus escamas era tan relajante que no infundía miedo. Esta se acercaba serpenteando flotando sobre las aguas sin llegar a hundirse en ellas. Aquel ser se aproximaba hasta las dos personas que estaban tan hipnotizados que no eran capaces de advertir su peligrosa presencia.

La negra criatura miraba a la pareja pareciendo tener el control total sobre ellos. Como era una serpiente, el que observaba furtivo la escena, escuchaba sus palabras y cuando esta se dirigió a la mujer pudo entender lo que decía. "Poco tiempo te queda, me eres inservible." En las aguas se vislumbraba el futuro de la mujer que moriría de causas naturales en menos de un año, producto de una enfermedad congénita. Como un pelele sin voluntad, aquella mujer metía la mano en las aguas luminosas consiguiendo que su cuerpo se avejentara a una velocidad inimaginable, hasta convertirse en polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Tras fijarse en el joven hombre su silencio fue mayor al ver su futuro, como este contaba con un ciclo vital mucho más amplio, llegando hasta muy entrada la vejez. Como si fuera un parásito, la serpiente, absorbía el alma del joven sin parar. Comenzó a apropiarse de todos esos años restantes de vida, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de su presa se descompusiera hasta quedar reducido a una masa de carne y hueso sanguinolento que, al desbordarse las aguas hasta su posición, disolvieron los pocos restos que había dejado.

Preguntándose que clase de ser era, el que lo había presenciado todo desde la seguridad de las copas de los árboles, su sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar las palabras de la serpiente que lo había detectado y comenzaba a referirse a él.

—Tom Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, Señor Tenebroso o el que no debe ser nombrado. Demasiados nombres para algo tan nimio y carente de poder. ¿No es así? Heredero caído de Slytherin —pronunciaba la serpiente con tonalidad femenina de voz, burlándose con descaro del único testigo de lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué eres? —hablando en Pársel, descendiendo de las alturas hasta llegar a la misma orilla de la charca donde flotaba la misteriosa criatura, se presentaba ante ella.

—Esta no es mi auténtica forma. Solo soy otra víctima del infortunio; otra visionaria, como tú, que seres superiores se ocuparon de cortarle las alas para evitar su destino. Eternamente condenada a esta forma y siempre sobre las incesantes corrientes del tiempo.

—Entonces: Somos dos caídos en desgracia —Miraba las aguas, sobre donde se encontraba la serpiente, siendo testigo de su increíble potencia y pensando en cómo podría hacerse con semejante poder.

—Eres ambicioso, deseas hacerte con el control de las corrientes del tiempo. La avaricia trae consigo la perdición. Juega con el tiempo y tu destino será más breve que longevo. No obstante si atiendes mi propuesta puede que te enseñe a comprenderlas, pues a través del entendimiento podrías encontrar la manera de someterlas a tu voluntad.

—De que me sirve comprenderlas si en esta forma no puedo hacer mucho.

—Hace ya tanto tiempo que ni recuerdo, presencié el momento en el que he de ser liberada. Yo te daré la fórmula exacta para que recuperes tus poderes y tú, en tu forma completa, me liberaras. El hecho de haber dividido tu alma, en más partes de las que te imaginas, te dará la capacidad de hacerlo sin morir.

— ¿Cómo puedo recuperar mi fuerza perdida? —Ni en sus mayores sueños pensaba devolverle la forma a lo que quisiera que fuera aquello, pero quería a toda costa conocer la manera de recuperar su poder.

— ¿Crees que no detecto tu alma traicionera? Antes de decírtelo tengo que advertirte de una cosa: tus enemigos han tenido mucho tiempo para planificar la manera de defenderse de un nuevo alzamiento. Rivales que no tienes conocimiento de su existencia, peligrosos, metódicos y fieros. Cuando sepas de ellos no te quedará más remedio que acudir a mí y liberarme pues eliminarlos es mi razón de existir.

—Cuando recupere mi poder me enfrentaré a lo que sea.

—No lo pongo en duda y cuando fracases… vendrás —sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de convicción que dejó enmudecido al Señor Tenebroso—. Tienes que recuperar una forma primigenia, puedes utilizar la sangre de Unicornio mezclada con el veneno de tu serpiente Nagini. Cuando logres esa insignificante forma física, tendrás que conseguir un hueso de familiar, sangre del enemigo y carne de vasallo. Esos serán los ingredientes para tu glorioso regreso —Con muchos detalles le relató la manera de realizar una poción con la que recuperaría sus poderes—. No pierdas tiempo —Erguiéndose sobre la parte trasera de la cola adquiría una altura de al menos dos metros y las aguas brillaban tan intensas que deslumbraban a cualquier ser que hubiera por allí—. Uno de tus esbirros ha perdido su tapadera y acude en tu busca, deja que te encuentre y no le cuentes nada de nuestro encuentro.

Cuando la luz no podía ser más intensa, desapareció de repente sin dejar el menor rastro de la serpiente, ni del charco sin fondo sobre el que reptaba. El señor tenebroso no se imaginaba liberando a lo que fuera aquello, pero ahora que sabía la fórmula para su retorno, deseaba con todas sus ganas ponerlo en práctica.

La predicción se cumplió y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Colagusano lo encontró y pudo volver al Reino Unido a preparar un astuto plan, en el que el ingrediente más difícil de conseguir sería la sangre del mismísimo Harry Potter.

* * *

 **22 de Agosto de 1994: Rescate en el Desierto de Sal**

Toda la atención mágica del momento estaba centrada en el Mundial de Quidditch, pues era el día de la final que se celebraba en Inglaterra entre Irlanda y Bulgaria. Tanta era la atención mediática sobre el evento que poca importancia dieron de que se había producido el secuestro de una importante eminencia del Ministerio de Londres, dedicada a estudiar las costumbres mágicas en otros países del mundo.

Muy lejos de las costas de Gran Bretaña, más en concreto, en la zona centro del continente asiático. Kazajistán, el noveno país del mundo según su extensión y que no superaba los dieciocho millones de habitantes. En la zona suroeste de la provincia de Aktobe se extendía un majestuoso mar de sal blanca, cuyas pequeñas montañas de tierra daba la impresión de ser islas en mitad de un lago de cloruro sódico.

Era verano y el calor pegaba con mucha fuerza en aquella basta llanura estéril. Aunque fuera un lugar inhóspito para la vida, había gente en mitad de una de las grandes colinas de sal, mirando la amplitud que se extendía ante ellos. Eran al menos doce magos autóctonos de aquella nación los que aguardaban de pie, soportando las altas temperaturas y el sol abrazador. Todos miraban hacia la misma dirección, el oeste, en mitad de una amplia llanura de aquel desierto había una escotilla, una especie de entrada al subterráneo.

Por alguna extraña razón parecían impacientes y siempre se estaban fijando en el sol, que los estaba azotando durante las horas del mediodía. Aunque tuvieron una mezcla de sorpresa y tranquilidad al ver aparecer, sobrevolando en su escoba, a Alastor Moody. El importante "negociador" enviado desde Europa se dirigía hasta su posición a toda velocidad.

Al llegar hasta ellos se bajó de la escoba, apoyándose en su bastón, y sin la necesidad de usar prismáticos, o ningún otro objeto que le ayudara a divisar a lo lejos, enfocó con su ojo hacia la escotilla que se alzaba en mitad del desierto y tras un mero vistazo, respiró profundo y quiso hablar con los otros, manifestando su intuición.

—Vampiros, ¿no es así?

—Es la entrada a una de las Cortes de Vampiros de este continente. Sabíamos que debía de haber una en el país y tiene que ser numerosa pues hay registros de desapariciones de aldeas enteras. No sabemos el número de chupasangres que puede haber ahí dentro, pero lo que sí sabemos es que fueron ellos los que secuestraron a Evelyn Blue. Han pedido un rescate por su liberación y eso nos da la esperanza de que aun está viva y no la han trasformado en uno de ellos.

—El Ministerio de Magia no negocia con secuestradores —Miraba el sol y después a los otros magos—. Esperaré a la caída de la noche para entrar —al decir aquello dejó a los otros sorprendidos, pues de noche era cuando se volvían más fuertes aquella clase de criaturas.

— ¿Quiere que entremos en la Corte de Vampiros durante la noche? —Uno de ellos lo miraba como si estuviera loco—. No me extraña que lo apartaran del cuerpo de los Aurores por paranoico. Esta presuponiendo demasiado si piensa que le acompañaremos de noche.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que me vais a acompañar? —les preguntaba mientras se colocaba en posición directa hasta la esclusa—. Largaros de aquí, lo tengo todo controlado —Al decir aquello los demás no sabían que pensar de sus palabras. Era un eminente cazador de magos tenebrosos y tenía fama de actuar solo pero aquello era un suicidio— ¡Largo de aquí!

Lo dijo con un terrible enfado encima que hizo estremecer a los otros; no dejándoles más opción que coger sus escobas de vuelo y volar a un lugar seguro antes de que cayera la noche. A pesar de ser un país tan grande, tenía poca población y la comunidad de magos siempre eran en proporción al número total de habitantes del país, con lo cual eran muy pocos y aunque se reunieran todos a tratar de limpiar aquel nido no tenían la victoria asegurada. Agradecieron pues que se encargara él del rescate y no le dijeron nada más; aunque pensaban para sí que o bien era muy valiente, o que era verdad lo que se rumoreaba de él: que estaba loco y el sobrenombre de Ojoloco le encajaba a la perfección.

Al quedarse solo, sin muchas prisas, se acercó hasta la entrada al subterráneo que tenía simbología vampírica grabada en ella. Se disimulaba muy bien con el entorno y el hecho de que también contara con potentes hechizos, que reforzaba su discreción, le hizo suponer que también había magos oscuros por allí dentro. Nadie hubiera podido distinguir la entrada sin una mínima referencia o indicación de que estaba allí. Gracias a los detectores mágicos que portaba la secuestrada, como precaución en esa clase de escenarios, fueron hasta el último lugar donde funcionaron y pudieron encontrar la esclusa al nido.

Dejando pasar las horas, el ocaso estaba ya muy próximo, la noche se predecía despejada, con ausencia de luna, y muy gélida. Cuando llegaron las horas nocturnas, estando en un lugar muy apartado la oscuridad era total y las estrellas en el cielo se contaban por millones, pero no tenía mucho interés de ponerse a observar el firmamento.

En soledad, daba unas vueltas alrededor de la entrada y dando un golpe en el suelo, con su bastón, creó una ondulación silenciosa en la superficie que apartó las capas superficiales de sal desde su posición hacia todas direcciones.

Aunque en un principio estuviera solo, al dar aquel golpe contra el suelo, de la nada se vio rodeado por al menos el centenar de personas. Todas ellas ataviadas con túnicas de batalla negra no muy estrafalaria, entalladas hasta el punto que les facilitaba mucho el movimiento. Todos portaban una elegante máscara de estilo veneciana, dorada y que le cubría tres cuartas partes de la cara, pero les dejaba ver el pelo. A primera vista podría tratarse de al menos treinta mujeres y setenta hombres todos armados con varitas idénticas.

Alastor se deshizo de los conjuros protectores y abrió la entrada sin provocar el menor ruido. Una vez con el acceso libre y sin que nadie los hubiera descubierto, no miraba a ninguno de los que lo rodeaban, solo estaba atento a la entrada y pronunció con decisión: "Limpiad el nido, no dejéis que ninguno escape, solo puede salir vivo del subterráneo Evelyn Blue. El resto es prescindible."

Volviéndose invisibles, pues sus túnicas portaban aquella clase de habilidad que los hacía indetectables, aquel ejército se introdujo en el conducto y sin ser descubiertos anulaban todo conjuro defensor y lo sustituían por uno hostil a los vampiros, para que les resultara imposible escapar por allí. Pareciera que tuvieran defensa extra contra la detección de los chupasangres, pues bajaban su temperatura corporal y el latido de su corazón era tan débil que conseguían esquivarlos, pasando al lado de los que vigilaban los conductos, sin que los descubrieran.

Antes de pasar a la ofensiva, se movieron sin ser vistos por todo el nido. Aquella construcción subterránea era enrevesada y de construcción intencionada. Por lo general los vampiros aprovechaban los conductos subterráneos naturales para sus nidos, pero aquel tenía como líder a un brujo tenebroso convertido en vástago, que se encargó de supervisar un bastión para su clan. Era un potente mago oscuro, muy peligroso y de terrorífica reputación en aquel continente. Se rodeaba de un núcleo duro de ocho magos, tan poderosos como él, que lo hacían aun más peligroso.

Todo posible conducto de escape fue detectado y neutralizado. Sin dejar la menor huella que los descubriese, localizaron el objetivo a rescatar y, aunque esta estuviera en una celda a individual, no era el único ser vivo que había en el subterráneo. Había más personas vivas allí abajo que, a modo de ganado, los mantenían con vida, sin intención de transformarlos, para así alimentarse de ellos y no tener que cazar presas muy a menudo. En total podrían tener a medio millar de humanos apresados allí.

Con la caída de la noche, el enjambre se había reactivado y lo primero que hacían era acudir al ganadero humano para alimentarse y hasta allí llegaba el líder del clan vampírico. Aprovechando el momento de la ingesta, los infiltrados, lo primero que hicieron fue lanzar un "Desmaius" a la secuestrada, que la dejó inconsciente sin que supiera quien la había aturdido. A continuación se desencadenó todo a una velocidad de vértigo. Lanzamientos de conjuros lumínicos, proyectados a discreción y desde múltiples ángulos, arrasaba con multitud de vampiros sin que estos previeran la acción furtiva y no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse.

Aunque en principio la diferencia numérica aventajaba mucho a los habitantes del subterráneo, tras aquella primera ofensiva, los debilitaron bastante aunque seguían siendo mucho más numerosos. El hecho de no poder verles, ni poder detectar sus latidos ni temperatura corporal, se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil a los vástagos para neutralizar aquella ofensiva invasora.

Aunque algún vampiro lograra localizar la ubicación exacta de un atacante, no podía acercarse hasta su posición pues otro que no lo tenía fijado lo fulminaba antes de poder aproximarse. La organización entre los conquistadores era insuperable y golpeaban con mucha fuerza, primero con luz y a continuación con potentes conjuros de fuego, sin importar si eliminaban enemigos u otros secuestrados, que caían sin remedio entre la tremenda trifulca.

El objetivo a salvar, entre tanto alboroto, fue evacuado sin dar la oportunidad de usarlo como escudo humano. Algunos vampiros trataban de sujetar a un humano vivo, para usarlo como arma disuasoria ante aquel ejército, pero tanto él como su escudo eran eliminados a la vez sin darles opción de negociación. Nada los paraba y la masacre comenzaba a tornar la diferencia numérica, dando ventaja a los invasores y forzando la retirada de los no muertos.

Los conjuros evitaban la huida, o bien los frenaba para ser eliminados a continuación. El grupo de magos oscuros convertidos, incluido su líder, usaban conductos exclusivos para tratar de huir de allí. Pero no llegaron muy lejos y fueron interceptados por tres de los guerreros que se dejaron ver ante ellos, dejando claro que se iba a producir un duelo mágico de tres contra nueve.

De los tres portadores de máscaras, el que ocupaba la posición central era un hombre de complexión atlética y de al menos 1,85 metros de altura, sus ojos marrones se podían divisar tras la máscara, tenía el pelo castaño y corto. Los que estaban a sus flancos eran otros dos magos varones de altura media y de condición bastante fuerte, uno castaño claro y el otro rubio oscuro.

Por las máscaras poco se podría averiguar de sus identidades, pero los tres portaban idénticas varitas y sin hacer preguntas, ni exigencias de rendición de ninguna clase, tras saludar a sus rivales muy veloz, con la clásica reverencia, iniciaron el duelo al instante.

Mientras el resto del clan vampírico pasaba a mejor vida, junto con las víctimas atrapadas allí abajo, aquellos tres magos lanzaban conjuros con una fiereza nunca antes vista en los ejércitos que, en teoría, contaban las fuerzas de la luz mágica. El hecho de no tener dilemas morales a la hora de realizar conjuros los hacía temibles. Todo estaba permitido, maldiciones imperdonables, conjuros oscuros y terroríficos, el nivel de maestría de aquellos chicos era tal que fulminó a los nueve rivales, uno tras otro, empezando con su líder y dejando a los últimos rindiéndose y suplicando una clemencia que no le concedieron, pues fueron fulminado en el acto.

Del nido, en poco menos de media hora no quedó nada que se moviera por allí que no fuera un aliado y al final fue derruido para no dejar el menor rastro de lo que había ocurrido allí. A las afueras Alastor Moody cuidaba de la rescatada inconsciente y, subiéndola a su escoba, elevó el vuelo a la vez que divisaba como sus tropas salían del conducto que se derruía.

Al tomar altura, a pesar de ser noche cerrada, gracias a su ojo que nada se le escapaba, pudo descubrir cómo había un espía a lo lejos. Uno de los que le habían recibido al llegar no se había ido de la zona y no se esperaba que lo descubriera. Señalando con su dedo hacia el único testigo de lo ocurrido, sus legiones se volvieron invisibles y fueron a por él ipso facto. El pobre desgraciado no pudo hacer ni tan siquiera una aparición, pues todas fueron anuladas y aunque trató de huir de allí a escoba no lo pudo hacer, pues fue reducido e inmovilizado antes de poder cogerla y quedó rodeado por todas aquellas personas.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debiste haberme hecho caso y largarte de aquí! —exclamaba el único que estaba sobre escoba, al que ahora estaba rodeado.

—No he visto nada, lo juro. Dejadme marchar y no le contaré a nadie lo que he visto.

—De ser por mi te dejaría marchar, pero… —Se miraba el antebrazo y en este se iluminaba una especie de cordón dorado y su efecto hacía que en el brazo de sus soldados se iluminara a la vez el mismo cordón, síntoma de que todos habían realizado un juramento inquebrantable— no podemos dejar cabos sueltos —Agachaba la cabeza pues lo que iban a hacer no le parecía del todo correcto, pero no había otra manera—. Lesath: encárgate tú.

El susodicho Lesath era el mismo que encabezaba el trío de magos en el duelo contra los brujos y este, sin mucho remordimiento, sacó otra vez su varita y apuntando al que no debía de estar allí y le lanzó un "Avada Kedavra". La maldición de muerte se manifestaba en forma de un espectro cadavérico que se abrazaba a su víctima y lo eliminaba consumiendo su existencia hasta no dejar nada del cadáver.

Una vez eliminado el último testigo, Alastor lamentó tener que haber hecho eso, pero estaban obligados a no dejar testigos ni rastro de sus actuaciones. Desde una posición más elevada se dirigió a todas sus tropas, que le observaban como quien miraba un padre.

—Habéis luchado bien, jóvenes Aurores del Juramento, poco puedo enseñaros ya. Como bien sabéis: ahora tengo que ausentarme un año para compartir mis conocimientos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mientras yo no esté al mando, Rufus Scrimegeour se encargará de dirigiros en las diferentes misiones. Los Mortífagos se están reactivando, síntoma de que el retorno del señor oscuro está próximo. Habéis sido entrenados para combatirlo hasta el último aliento. Cuando retorne, que lo hará, le demostrareis de lo que sois capaces.

Sin decirles nada más, emprendió el vuelo y se alejó del desierto con la persona a salvar sin sufrir el menor daño. Allí se quedaron los guerreros, que fueron desapareciendo uno tras otro dejando que el viento, del desierto de sal, borrara por completo su rastro.

Al final solo se quedaron por allí tan solo cinco de aquella clase de Aurores que muy pocos sabían de su existencia. Quitándose las máscaras, sus túnicas desaparecían por arte de magia y quedaban vestidos con atuendos bastante corrientes. Se trataban de tres chicas y dos chicos, entre ellos el ejecutor del que había tenido la desgracia de presenciar su actuación. Era un chico de unos treinta años, atractivo, de semblante serio y con sombra de barba.

—Lo de los Mortífagos: es verdad que se están reactivando. Han atacado el campamento de espectadores de la final de Quidditch esta noche —decía una de las chicas, de pelo corto pelirrojo, bastante guapa, pero con cara de pocos amigos, a la vez que un Patronus acudía hasta ellos para informar del ataque en Inglaterra—. Allí podría haber los dos millares de magos, armados con varitas, contra un grupo menor de cien enemigos vestidos todos igual y nadie les contraatacó, todos escaparon como ratas. Aprender duelo es obligatorio en cualquier escuela de magia y nadie les plantó cara. No me extraña que el mundo mágico nos necesite, con tanto pusilánime suelto.

—No seas cruel, Marian —comentaba otra de las chicas que había allí, una de pelo muy rizado y de piel no caucásica, sino del mediterráneo—. Tal vez protegieran a sus familias.

—Que yo sepa no era el campeonato infantil de Quidditch para haber tanto niño al que proteger. Más bien mucho cobarde suelto digo yo.

—Eso da lo mismo —Lesath, con tono de voz sereno, no parecía importarle aquel debate de opiniones—, lo que nos atañe es que se están moviendo y estaremos listos para cuando nuestros caminos se crucen.

—Supongo yo que no esperarán que las fuerzas "del bien" les ataquen con un juego tan sucio como el que se les podría ocurrir a ellos.

Sin decirse más, fueron desapareciendo del lugar de los hechos y solo quedó el que se había encargado de ejecutar al curioso, que se quedó mirando las estrellas con gran interés. No parecía tener prisa por marcharse y se sentó en el suelo observando el firmamento que era precioso. Trascurrida una hora, no se percataba de que tenía alguien al lado y cuando se dio cuenta se sobresaltó de golpe, pues un pequeño elfo doméstico lo acompañaba durante su observación celeste.

No sabía como no lo había detectado y cuanto tiempo podría haber estado allí sentado a su lado. Aquel elfo, vestido con ropa mucho más lujosa que sus congéneres, tenía la peculiaridad de tener las orejas puntiagudas, en lugar de hacia los lados como los otros de su especie y parecía que no le importase que lo hubiera descubierto.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

— ¿Yo? No soy nadie señor, solo un observador.

— ¿Has visto algo de lo que ha ocurrido?

— ¿Ver? Si hubiera visto algo: una luz dorada se hubiera iluminado en vuestro brazo. El juramento inquebrantable os obliga a no dejar testigos cuando intervenís.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —El hombre miraba su antebrazo pues si la luz dorada se iluminaba era señal de que debía ejecutar a aquel elfo; pero no ocurrió tal cosa y todo continuó igual—. ¿Quién eres y a qué familia sirves?

—Si queréis saber mi nombre es Krocut y servir: no sirvo a familia alguna, solo a una persona —Como no mostraba ningún síntoma de ser agresivo, ni de tener más intención que la de divisar las estrellas a su lado, dicho esto el humano se relajaba y se quedaba sentado acompañándolo.

— ¿Y esa persona tiene nombre?

—No lo sé, aun le quedan algunos años para nacer.

—Joder, lo tuyo es fidelidad, sirves a alguien que aun ni ha nacido.

—Digamos que algo así —Le sonreía mientras encogía de hombros.

—Eres el primer ser, que no sean mis hermanos, con el que mantengo una conversación sin estar de misión o adoptando una personalidad que no es la mía. Se me hace bastante raro.

—Puede ser nuestro secreto si quiere —El elfo se mostraba tan amable que desconcertaba al Auror.

—No puedo guardar secretos a mis hermanos, si me preguntan he de responder.

—Si no te preguntan no tendrás que responder —muy simpático le comentaba guiñándole el ojo—. Sé mucho sobre vosotros: sé que no tenéis sentimientos, casi sois máquinas autómatas que obedecen órdenes. No tener emociones es algo bastante triste.

—Aun me tienes que decir como sabes tanto de nosotros —quería saber cómo conocía tantos detalles pero el silencio del elfo le dejaba claro que no pensaba contárselo—. No tenemos emociones, lo hemos sustituido por un objetivo en la vida: destruir a todo mago oscuro que se cruce en nuestro camino a costa de lo que sea.

—No digo que eso no sea un noble fin por el que luchar pero: alguna mínima opinión personal tienes que tener al respecto de eliminar a todo aquel que presencie alguna de vuestras actuaciones —No quería forzarlo mucho y tras dejar aquella piedra en su tejado, cambió de tema en el acto y comenzó a contarle historias de la magia, todas ellas llenas de moralejas éticas, de cualquier época y lugar del mundo. Algunas eran tan graciosas que consiguió hacer reír al hombre.

—Eres muy gracioso, pero aun tengo una duda que me gustaría que me respondieras: ¿Por qué te has dejado ver ante mí? —Tras hablar indirectamente sobre sentimientos y emociones, Lesath quiso preguntar el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí con él.

— ¿Conoces el encantamiento "Stellamoner"? —Como presentía que no tenía conocimientos de aquel hechizo, le hizo la señal de cómo realizarlo, que era dibujando una especie de siete invertido a la vez que se conjuraba—. Se pregunta a las estrellas que adviertan el futuro y según lo que indiquen se ha de tener en cuenta, si se quiere evitar o bien provocar un acontecimiento que aun no ha sucedido. Si los astros responden al llamamiento todo queda en las manos del que ha preguntado.

— ¿Has conjurado tu el hechizo y te ha llevado hasta mi?

—Un terrible mal se avecina y no es quien tú piensas. Ellos me han llevado hasta aquí —señalaba hacia el cielo—, pregúntales tú si quieres saber más.

—Por intentarlo nada se pierde —Se ponía en pie y al hacerlo perdió de vista a su acompañante y cuando volvió a mirar hacia su posición ya no estaba.

Alzando la varita lanzó el conjuro a las estrellas, consiguiendo que la constelación de Ofiuco fuera la que reaccionara a su hechizo, por pobre que fuera su diferencia lumínica con respecto al resto. Estaba tratando de descubrir el porvenir y que la constelación del cazador de serpientes se iluminara, aunque fuera bastante poco, indicaba que algo se avecinaba aunque aun estuviera lejos, algo que aun tendría que descubrir.

* * *

 **20 de Junio de 1996: El Renacer de Lilith.**

Tres días después del comienzo oficial de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, ahora todo el Ministerio no tenía la menor duda del retorno de Lord Voldemort. Ahora no había necesidad de buscar un chivo expiatorio, las desapariciones ocurridas durante aquellos meses tenían más culpables del que habían estado acusando, sin parar, durante meses: el difunto Sirius Black.

Hasta la fecha, la guerra encubierta llevada por los Mortífagos no les había salido tan bien como ellos pretendían. Estaban ganando pero porque desde el Ministerio se negaba su alzamiento, pero no todos eran victorias. Algo o alguien estaban acabando con destacamentos enteros de magos tenebrosos sin que se tuviera conocimiento de la clase de fuerzas a las que se estaban enfrentando.

Voldemort, con todo su poder restaurado, tenía un problema que se negaba a admitir. Había incumplido el trato que le dijeron que quebrantaría y ahora algo atacaba sus filas con gran fiereza. Algo tan despiadado como ellos, que no tenían ni la menor compasión con sus huestes, pues no dejaban testigos con vida que confesaran que o quien les había atacado. A duras penas lograba ocultar sus derrotas, para no crear fisuras en sus filas, que creían que la única amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos era la profecía sobre Harry Potter.

El día 20 de Junio, el Lord Oscuro estaba oculto en su guarida, en algún lugar del Reino Unido, pensando que hacer ante aquella atípica situación. Analizando los patrones de las derrotas que sufría descubrió un punto en común entre todas ellas, o no había testigos o los había pero prescindibles y desaparecían junto sus hombres. Sea lo que fuera lo que le atacaba lo hacía cuando nadie podría averiguar nada sobre ellos.

Tenía tantas cosas de las que ocuparse, debía componer un ejército con el que tomar el Ministerio de Magia y aquello era una buena piedra en su camino. Había enviado a diferentes subordinados al encuentro con diferentes clases de criaturas mágicas del mundo, para que se unieran en su lucha por el control total.

Dos de sus subordinados fueron enviados a un clan de licántropos, corruptos y sanguinarios, para unirlos a sus filas pero, trascurrido días desde su marcha, recibió malas noticias de que ni los Mortífagos, ni los hombres lobo de aquel gremio seguían con vida.

Quería combatirlos pero, para empezar a hacerlo, primero debía saber quiénes eran. Sus espías en el Ministerio no encontraban nada en absoluto. Si no se dejaban ver, no había manera de averiguarlo y, de seguir así, todos sus esfuerzos para llegar al poder serían en vano. Debía eliminarlos y, como bien le habían advertido, solo alguien estaba destinada a hacerlo, aunque desconocía cuales serían sus intenciones una vez se los quitara de en medio.

Durante aquella noche, tras cenar con su núcleo fuerte de seguidores, dándoles la imagen de que estaban ganando la guerra a pasos agigantados y que sus enemigos poco podían hacer ante ellos. Cuando terminó de hacer su paripé, sin que nadie lo supiera, marchó rumbo a un bosque de Albania en busca de respuestas.

Con un aspecto mucho más poderoso y amenazante, a comparación de la última vez que estuvo por allí, el Señor Tenebroso se colocaba en el último lugar donde vio a la serpiente negra y como no había nada extraño por allí, aguardó hasta bien entrada la noche.

Tras casi perder la esperanza de que apareciera, tuvo la intención de marcharse pero, al darse la vuelta, una luz comenzaba a divisarse en el suelo que se llenaba de agua trasparente, cristalina y que emanaba pura incandescencia. Cuando el enorme charco volvía a estar presente en el lugar, serpenteando hasta él llegaba el enorme reptil oscuro.

—Has vuelto, como pronostiqué qué harías —La serpiente parecía estar disfrutando del quebradero de cabeza que tenía quien había ayudado en el pasado y se comunicaba con él en Pársel—. Lord Tenebroso.

—Quiero saber a lo que me enfrento. ¿Quiénes son mis enemigos?

—Meros recipientes vacíos, guerreros carentes de sentimientos, que lucharán en tu contra y jugarán incluso más sucio que tú para derrotarte a ti y a tus huestes.

— ¿Cómo los derroto?

—No puedes derrotar aquello que ni siquiera sabes que es. Sin información: sería como enfrentarte al mundo al completo.

— ¿Tú sabes quiénes son?

—No se quienes son.

—Entonces: ¿De qué me sirves?

—Su falta de sentimientos me hará encontrarlos y destruirlos.

—Yo tampoco tengo sentimientos: ¿qué me haría inmune a convertirme en un objetivo de lo que quiera que seas?

—Sentimientos hay muchos, tanto positivos como negativos, tú tienes uno desmedido: la ambición que hay en ti es incuantificable. Ahora viene la parte en el que habrás de tomar tu decisión: Puedes irte de aquí sin devolverme mi forma y seguir sufriendo derrota tras derrota, hasta que caigas antes de lograr tus objetivos, o bien me liberas y acabo con ellos.

La serpiente tenía un tono de voz tan sibilino que era irresistible y el Señor Tenebroso tuvo que debatir sobre lo que quería hacer al respecto. No podía arriesgarse a parecer débil, el futuro tirano del mundo no podía permitírselo, pero liberar a aquella criatura era algo imprevisible y que no sabía qué consecuencias podría tener.

"¡Finite Incantatem!" gritaba mientras lanzaba el conjuro a la serpiente que debía de estar bajo un encantamiento cambia formas que debía romper. Sin meditarlo mucho más decidió arriesgarse, hasta ahora todo lo que le había predicho se había cumplido y si su labor era liberarla para arrasar a sus enemigos debía hacerle caso antes de que las consecuencias fueran mucho peores.

Aquella criatura se enroscaba en si misma mientras las aguas sobre las que se posaba se volvían de trasparentes, apacigües y lumínicas, en oscuras, espesas y agitadas. Cualquier otro ser humano hubiera muerto intentando disipar el encantamiento con el que estaba confinada aquella serpiente, pero Voldemort tenía su alma dividida en muchas partes y eso evitó su estrepitoso fracaso que hubiera tenido como consecuencia su muerte.

Tras unos minutos en los que no dejaba de conjurar el conjuro rompe maldiciones, lo intensificó hasta tal punto que se extendía en todas direcciones, en forma de rayos de energía verdosos, y algo comenzó a cambiar en lo que fuera aquello. La serpiente aumentaba de tamaño y las capas exteriores comenzaban a secarse, como si se estuviera consumiendo de afuera hacia dentro. Cuando disipó por completo lo que la mantuviera confinada a aquella forma y todo quedó en silencio; pensó por un segundo que en lugar de liberarla la había matado, pues aquella criatura quedó inerte y en apariencia disecada.

El oscuro líquido, sobre el que se posaba, también quedó seco e inmóvil. Pero toda aquella incertidumbre se rompió de golpe al comenzar a romperse la piel de lo que sería el lomo del reptil. Algo salía de su interior, unas manos femeninas y delicadas emergían abriéndose paso entre las capas exteriores de lo que antes era.

Una mujer muy hermosa, de cuerpo absolutamente perfecto, de piel clara, cabello largo algo ondulado y pelirrojo, respiraba profundo al salir de aquello que la había aprisionado durante tanto tiempo. Parecía que había vuelto a nacer y, aunque estuviera desnuda en presencia del mago tenebroso al que todo el mundo temía, sonreía al verse en su auténtica forma.

Recogiendo la piel de la serpiente, se cubrió con ella y, por arte de magia, esta adoptó nueva forma. Ahora era un ceñido vestido con sombrero picudo de bruja, ambos en color tan negro como la noche. Su presencia era aterradora pero a la vez seductora y muy tentadora para quien la divisara.

—Bruja: ¿Tienes nombre? —El innombrable, agotado por el proceso de liberación, preguntaba sacándola de su estado de éxtasis eufórico al verse como ser humano otra vez.

—Lilith —Se acercaba hasta él, hasta poner su cuerpo en contacto con el del hombre, sin mostrarle el menor temor y casi excitada de estar tan cerca.

— ¿La bruja Lilith? ¿El súcubo de los infiernos?

—Arpía, súcubo, demonio, bruja… etc. mi existencia supera con creces la tuya y eso me ha otorgado mil sobrenombres más que el tuyo; a cuál de ellos más terrible —Al notar que su presencia llenaba de dudas a Voldemort le miraba comprensivo—. Tranquilo, que la ambición no es la cualidad que arrastro, no tengo ninguna intención de alzarme como la gobernante del mundo. Ese es tu objetivo en la vida, no el mío.

— ¿Destruirás aquello que me impide hacerme con el control total?

Al formularle aquella pregunta, la bruja, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas a la vez que sin necesidad de varita ni convocación de conjuros previos, comenzó a generar un potente tornado a su alrededor. Lord Voldemort no se arrepintió de haberla liberado, pues su poder era inimaginable y como los objetivos que tuviera no chocaban con los suyos, puede que le viniera bien una aliada como aquella. Aunque había un problema que era el de la adoración de los seres menos dotados que ellos y debía de encontrar la manera de que su presencia no fuera advertida por el mundo mágico, para que nadie tuviera más elección de elegir a un gobernante más que él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

 **4 de Julio de 1996: Homicidio en el Callejón Oscuro.**

Entre un ir y venir de gente en aquellos tiempos oscuros, en la desviación oscura del Callejón Diagon, por allí pocos se atrevían a aventurarse. El Callejón Knocktrn era un lugar vigilado por los Aurores del Ministerio y era raro el día que no se organizara una redada. A cualquier hora del día se presentaban allí e identificaban a todo el que lo transitara.

Aquella tarde-noche, algunos magos de naturaleza oscura pero libre de cometer delito, estaban cotilleando el devenir de la Guerra que estaban manteniendo los Mortífagos contra las fuerzas del Ministerio. Eran un total de cinco magos cotilleando en una de las esquinas, no muy lejos de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, todos sucios y desaliñados.

De repente una nueva redada se produjo y todo se volvió invadido por magos que los identificaron a todos. De los cinco, de aquel preciso grupo, se llevaron detenido a uno para su posterior interrogatorio más exhaustivo en la Oficina de Aurores y a los otros cuatro los dejaron tranquilos.

Uno de los cuatro era un chico de veintiún años, delgado, bastante reservado y aparentaba estar siempre distraído. Su identificación no causó sospechas entre los policías, que se habían llevado a su amigo, pero aquel joven ocultaba algo más. Aunque aparentara estar siempre en las nubes, estaba atento a todo lo que se comentaba en aquel círculo de opiniones, pues era un Auror del Juramento en misión encubierta.

Trataban, por todos los medios, de descubrir el lugar donde se ocultaba Lord Voldemort, junto con todos sus secuaces, para aplicar un devastador golpe a su organización que cambiaría las tornas de la guerra. Pero el Señor Oscuro guardaba muy bien sus cartas y rara vez dejaba alguna pista sobre su localización.

Al caer bien la noche, tras haber estado horas maldiciendo a las fuerzas de la luz y deseando la victoria del bando de la oscuridad, el cuarteto se separó para volver a sus respectivas casas. En el caso del espía, tuvo la intención de marcharse de allí para informar a sus compañeros pero, notó como había un movimiento insólito en aquel callejón. Varios Mortífagos, aprovechando las horas nocturnas, visitaban el anticuario de por allí.

Cuando nadie podía verle, se ocultó en las sombras y cambió su actual aspecto de casi un vagabundo, a uno limpio y con el uniforme del cuerpo de Aurores del Juramento. Volviéndose invisible e indetectable, comenzó a espiar que se tramaba en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. Los Mortífagos del interior estaban muy interesados en un Armario Evanescente y ahora, que tenía a un pequeño grupo localizado, no pensaba perderles de vista por si podrían guiarle hasta la guarida del objetivo a eliminar.

Pero algo pasaba en la calle principal pues, una bruja, de sublime belleza pero de apariencia temible se dejaba ver por el mismísimo callejón Diagón y paseaba mirando los escaparates. Por la hora que era, la vía estaba casi desierta, pero algún que otro transeúnte estaba allí y se le quedaron mirándola por la mezcla de belleza y terror que desprendía aquella muchacha, vestida con un ajustado traje negro con sombrero picudo.

Como una transeúnte más, se fue hasta el desvío y se introdujo por allí, directa a los alrededores del anticuario donde, en una de las cornisas de las fachadas, detectó al muchacho que estaba oculto bajo un conjuro de invisibilidad y sin que este pudiera percibirla, se aproximaba hasta él por la espalda.

Los Mortífagos se marchaban y fue el momento en el que, el espía, trató de seguirlos. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la bruja llevándose un tremendo sobresalto y a continuación tratar de hacer una aparición rápida de huida. No pudo realizar su fuga pues, siendo sujetado por una mano, no pudo trasportarse muy lejos y ahora estaban los dos en mitad de la calle oscura, en una esquina y envueltos en las sombras que los camuflaban.

Aquella joven desprendía sexualidad y fuerza, pues dejó reducido al Auror sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Estaba entre sorprendido y excitado estando empotrado contra la pared y la chica pegada a esta, encima de él, desprendiendo calor.

La bruja primero trató de visualizar sus recuerdos, con la Legeremancia, pero no podía ver nada sobre ellos por el juramento pronunciado que impedía cualquier invasión mental a sus cabezas. Sin dejarle hablar comenzó a besarlo y al responder al beso una luz dorada se iluminaba en el antebrazo del joven. El juramento inquebrantable, que había hecho, le obligaba al celibato, a excepción de tener que hacerlo "a la fuerza" en alguna de las misiones autorizadas. De seguir así el conjuro de la promesa lo mataría, pero la joven podía manipular aquel cordón como si de uno real se tratara.

Ante el asombro del joven, la muchacha, con una de sus afiladas uñas, jugueteaba con el cordón dorado de luz y tirando lo rompía, deshaciendo el Juramento Inquebrantable sin que le arrebatara la vida. Pero aquel acto dejó al mago casi traumatizado, el romper de golpe el conjuro le provocó un terrible dolor emocional que casi lo dejó como un zombi.

Aun siendo como un muerto en vida, reaccionaba ante los estímulos humanos. Como una fiera salvaje, la chica le quitaba la máscara dorada, revelando su rostro, para después, con sus zarpas, le arrancaba la ropa al joven. A continuación ella se deshacía de las suya, sin necesidad de romperla pues esta eran, en apariencia, mágicas y se la quitaba de encima casi sin esfuerzo.

—Sois escurridizos. Mira que he tardado para localizar a uno de vosotros, pero poco a poco, tiempo al tiempo —Mientras que lo mantenía neutralizado, su dedo índice lo ponía muy suave y seductor en los labios del chico para no dejarle balbucear lo poco que llegaba a decir—. Eres como un recipiente vacío —Con pura lujuria llevaba las manos del chico hasta sus costados y después a sus senos, para que sintiera el electrizante contacto con su piel—. Te he olido y tu esencia tiene algo que me es irresistible. No tienes sentimientos, remordimientos, casi sin dilemas morales. Solo vives para obedecer, puede que tengas algo que a mí me venga bien.

El hombre, aun perdido en su subconsciente por el trauma de la rotura del juramento, se entregaba a sus deseos primarios. Primero trató de darle la vuelta, para ponerse en una posición dominante sobre ella, pero no pudo hacerlo pues, la bruja, no lo consintió y el rol activo de aquella situación lo llevaría ella. No le iba a quedar más remedio que hacer lo que ella quisiera y, al sentir que lo tenía donde quería, le sonreía dócil pero pícara, antes de besarle con tanta intensidad que era irresistible.

Estaban practicando el sexo en pleno Callejón Knocktun y, por la hora que era, no había gente merodeándolo. Rara vez no pasaba nadie por allí, inclusive a altas horas de la noche y aquella vez no fue una excepción. Un mago oscuro se adentraba en la vía y aunque, los formicantes, estuvieran ocultos en las sombras, de una de las esquinas, la vía no era tan amplia como para pasarlos por alto y se encontró con la escena.

No llegó a ver al chico, pues estaba en la parte más oscura, pero lo que si vio fue a la chica sobre alguien. Como un ser de las tinieblas lo miró al detectarle y sus ojos eran amarillos, brillantes y salvajes. Aun poseyendo una increíble belleza, de la forma en que brillaban sus ojos era casi como una peligrosa criatura del averno. Corriendo de allí, despavorido, volvió por donde había venido.

Volviendo a estar solos, mientras practicaban el sexo salvaje, ella podía hacer uso de la Legeremancia y ahora tenía acceso a todos sus recuerdos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Averiguó quienes eran y cuántos eran. Donde estaba su base y quienes eran sus protectores. Descubrió como Alastor Moody era su instructor, Albus Dumbledore era el pilar de apoyo táctico y Rufus Scrimegeour era quien le aportaba financiación a toda su organización. Solo estos tres importantes personajes eran quienes sabían de su existencia y nadie más.

Cuando el chico no pudo aguantarlo más, llegando a la vez al orgasmo más extremo, eyaculó en el interior de la joven y a continuación se produjo un silencio incómodo. La chica lo miraba fijo a los ojos, sin mostrar la menor expresión y el, aun estando en su estado de autismo, por un segundo tuvo un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haber hecho aquello.

El hecho de haber tenido una emoción, ese fue el detonante para que la chica le besara otra vez pero sin ánimo de darle placer, sino con la intención de arrebatarle la vida. Impotente para defenderse, pues ni quinientos hombres podrían contra la fuerza de lo que fuera aquello, no podía pedir auxilio. Había sido neutralizado y la vida se le iba en cuestión de segundos. Cuando no dejó nada del cadáver del muchacho, Lilith se puso en pie, recogiendo la piel de la serpiente para volver a ponérsela. Por arte de magia volvía a quedarse con su traje ajustado y sombrero picudo.

"Tres pilares son los que sostienen a mis objetivos. Tres columnas que voy a destrozar para dejarlos a mi merced." Pronunciaba en voz alta, a la vez que retornaba a la vía principal del callejón para tomar una chimenea que la llevó a otro lado.

* * *

 **5 de Julio de 1996. Un Anillo y Un Destino.**

Era de noche al norte de Inglaterra. En un pequeño pueblo, situado en un valle rodeado por colinas empinadas, Little Hangleton fue construido allí desde hacía muchos años y justo en aquella localidad se remontaban los antepasados familiares del Señor Tenebroso.

Aquella noche de verano llevó hasta allí al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, que acudía siguiendo una pista sobre uno de los Horrocruxes, generados por Tom Ryddle. Nadie se imaginaba que, el venerable mago, estaba por allí, así que no tenía que temer emboscadas ni nada por el estilo. Aprovechando las últimas horas de aquel 5 de Julio, las más oscuras de la noche, marchaba directo a las afueras del núcleo poblado; en dirección a una antigua cabaña.

En el extrarradio del pueblo se encontraba la Cabaña de la familia Gaunt. El antiguo hogar de un linaje familiar de magos puros que, debido a sus insólitos casamientos de carácter endogámico, mantenían su estatus de pureza en sangre intactos. Los dones mágicos eran heredados por cada uno de sus descendientes, sin la deshonra de tener un Squib en la familia, pero a costa de los males congénitos derivados del constante cruce entre primos.

Al desaparecer el linaje directo, aquella cabaña quedó abandonada y entregada al constante paso del tiempo. Lo que antes fue el hogar de una familia poderosa, ahora estaba reducido a un mero campo de gruesas ramas descontroladas, que camuflaban toda la estructura de la casa hasta el punto de ocultarla al completo y solo poder distinguirse, aunque fuera muy poco, la entrada de la morada.

Haciendo uso de su varita, Dumbledore despejaba la entrada, que apestaba a magia oscura. Mientras se deshacía de los conjuros protectores colocados para evitar visitas, se adentraba en el interior sin darse cuenta que, a tan solo unos metros a su espalda, había alguien más por allí. Hasta aquel lugar le había seguido la bruja Lilith y se mantenía a distancia, expectante de lo que el brujo hubiera venido a hacer.

En principio lo intuía, pues había detectado un anillo en el interior de la antigua residencia que guardaba un doble secreto: era un Horrocrux además de ser el receptor de una de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte. Pero estaba tan bien oculto y detectarlo era imposible para cualquier humano, por muy Albus Dumbledore que se llamara. Sin un milagro se iba a marchar de allí de vacío.

Adentrándose también en el interior de la casa, se mantenía a espaldas del mago sin que este llegara a detectar su presencia en ningún momento. Casi excitada por el enorme poder que desprendía aquel personaje, tenía la tentación de acariciarlo e inclusive poseerlo. No obstante detectó que las caricias de una mujer no era lo que más placer daría a aquel hombre. Entonces se preparaba para matarlo, muy probablemente desgarrándole la garganta con sus poderosas zarpas.

Antes de poder ponerle la mano encima, tanto ella como el mago, se sorprendieron de que el segundo fuera capaz de detectar el anillo enterrado en aquel lugar. El brujo se dispuso a desenterrar la zona donde llegó a localizar la joya, mientras la chica se quedaba perpleja y pensativa al presenciar aquello.

Si ella quería no había manera de que la detectasen, se sentaba en una de las viejas sillas de madera, que había en el interior de la casa, a observar lo que hacía aquel anciano. Cuando llegó hasta el anillo, fue el momento en el que se abalanzó sobre Albus, poniendo su pecho contra la espalda del señor y sujetándole los brazos, haciendo que este dejara de estar allí.

Por algún motivo ahora rememoraba, como si estuviera allí, los últimos momentos de vida de su hermana Ariana. Justo en el momento en el que su hermano Aberforth le reprendía por descuidarla y Grindelwald le atacara por ello; comenzando entonces el combate entre los tres magos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, quería pararlo pero le era imposible detener el combate entre el amor de su vida, su hermano y él.

Mientras era testigo de aquel terrible momento, la bruja Lilith, lo mantenía aferrado entre sus brazos y visualizaba lo mismo que él. Le estaba forzando a realizar lo mismo que hizo en aquel momento del pasado, a la vez que se concentraba en que se le iluminara el cordón dorado del Juramento Inquebrantable que pronunció para, con su zarpa, coger la trencilla de luz y proceder a romperlo en el momento exacto.

—La Muerte ha marcado tu destino a fuego —le susurraba al oído, sin que la llegara a ver en ningún momento—. Como también marcó su destino y nada de lo que hagas podrá remediar lo que hiciste.

Esperaba a presenciar el momento en el que, víctima de la frustración, al ser testigo de cómo su hermano estaba a punto de acabar con la persona que más amaba, lanzó una maldición de muerte en su contra. Aunque pudo haberlo hecho más fulminante e imparable, para que viera de lo que era capaz de hacer, la realizó con efecto bastante lento. Aberforth, defendiéndose de aquel acto irracional, hizo que rebotara y saliera sin control, cogiendo gran velocidad, en cualquier dirección. Por desgracia aquel rebote hizo que impactara sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, parando la pelea de golpe al fallecer esta última.

Justo en aquel momento fue cuando rompió el cordón dorado de su antebrazo. Había aprendido de sus errores y sabía que si se lo rompía de golpe, sin ninguna escusa, dejaría a aquel brujo como un muerto en vida. Aprovechó un momento traumático de su pasado, que ya lo hubiera superado, para hacer de parapeto del trauma provocado por la ruptura del cordón y se repusiera con bastante rapidez. Valiendo los segundos en los que su corazón estaba destrozado, le borró de sus recuerdos todo lo relacionado con los Aurores del Juramento, para que no pudiera interponerse ante lo que pensara hacer con ellos.

Dejándolo en vías de recuperarse emocionalmente con el paso de los minutos, se marchaba de la cabaña pero se paró justo antes de salir. Había presentido que Albus iba a hacer uso de la piedra de la resurrección en aquellos momentos, al tratar de ponerse el anillo. Desde el umbral de la puerta comprobó cómo se iba a producir la imprudencia que, con el tiempo, acabaría con su vida pues, de haber estado bien de ánimo nunca lo hubiera hecho o bien hubiera comprobado que no hubiera peligro, se puso el anillo y la maldición defensora le envenenó el brazo, desatando su funesto destino.

Furioso y casi recuperado, sacaba la espada de Gryffindors y destrozaba el Horrocrux, sin llegar a destruir la Piedra de la Resurrección. Cerrando la puerta, Lilith se marchó de allí en dirección a las otras dos personas que quería quitar de en medio antes de ir a por sus verdaderos objetivos.

* * *

 **La Mañana del 6 de Julio de 1996: La Caída y El Ascenso.**

En la Oficina de Aurores, en la segunda planta del edificio principal del Ministerio de Magia, allí se encontraba organizando a su personal a Rufus Scrimegeour. La constante lucha que mantenían con la insurgencia oscura estaba desgastando su aspecto físico. Su verdadera prioridad no era el enfrentamiento de las fuerzas del Ministerio contra las de los enemigos. Tenía a todo su personal tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba la cabeza de aquel ejército pues tenía, como as bajo la manga, la utilización de las fuerzas de los Aurores del Juramento que procederían a acabar con todos ellos, desde que descubrieran donde estaban.

Debía evitar las constantes propuestas de los senadores que le imploraban que ocupara el puesto a Primer Ministro de Magia. Aquel ofrecimiento no ayudaría a su verdadera misión, pues su prioridad era acabar con la guerra de un golpe contundente. Habían dedicado 15 años de su vida a prepararse para aquel momento y no podía desviarse ahora, lo único malo es que su oficina estaba bastante corrupta y todo lo que iban descubriendo se filtraba al enemigo dificultando la búsqueda.

Alastor Moody llegaba hasta su despacho justo aquella mañana con cara de pocos amigos. No es que se llevaran bien, tenían sus profundas diferencias a la hora de pensar, pero su objetivo era el mismo: el final de la guerra y por eso colaboraban sin reservas.

En el año 1985 se decidió apartar del cuerpo a Ojoloco, con la escusa de que estaba paranoico, para que se dedicara en cuerpo y alma al severo entrenamiento de los jóvenes Aurores. Pero el hecho de verse fuera del cuerpo oficial de los Aurores no le hizo mucha gracia a Alastor y desde entonces comenzaron sus tiranteces.

De cara a la galería, Alastor venía a soltarle todo lo que estaba haciendo mal en aquella organización, de la que había sido apartado, y Rufus, al tratarse de una eminencia del mundo mágico, le tocaba aguantar su sermón hasta que se marchara. Pero en verdad, cuando venía hasta allí era que algo grave había pasado en la organización secreta que controlaban.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuando el cazador de magos oscuros dejó de gritar, aparentando estar furioso por cómo estaba llevando la guerra, Rufus quiso preguntarle el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Ha desaparecido uno de nuestros hombres. No sabemos dónde puede estar, aunque sí ha sido capturado habrá muerto antes de poder contar nada.

—No avanzamos. Todo lo que descubrimos sobre los Mortífagos lo filtran la cantidad de ratas que Voldemort ha infiltrado en el Ministerio. Esta organización esta corrupta hasta sus cimientos y creo que no nos dejarán ganar. Tal vez deberíamos hacer uso de la cláusula del juramento para sacar a la luz, de una vez por todas, a nuestros chicos para que se pongan a trabajar y forzar una guerra abierta contra las fuerzas de Voldemort. El precio será nuestra encarcelación una vez acabada la guerra, pero al menos evitamos que sigan cayendo más soldados.

—Esos chicos son como hijos míos. Perder a uno de ellos es tan doloroso como la pérdida de uno biológico. Todos siguen cumpliendo con su trabajo pero yo no paro de buscarlo —En verdad estaba muy angustiado, aunque sabía que exponerlos a tantos peligros era un riesgo que debían pasar—. Secundo la idea de utilizar la cláusula para sacarlos a la luz pública. Si nosotros lo autorizamos podrán actuar a ojos de todos y será entonces cuando los corruptos caigan a mansalva. Tú da el anuncio, yo informaré a los chicos cuando me reúna con ellos una vez finalizada la misión de mañana y mientras tanto iré a investigar el último paradero de mi soldado desaparecido.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una bruja llegaba hasta la zona del Atrio, más en concreto, en el pasillo de las chimeneas. Debido al aspecto de sus ropajes, tan negros y amenazantes, llamó la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor. Sintiendo que captaba las miradas de todos, volvió a salir por una de las chimeneas para reaparecer por otra, bastante más alejada, pero con un atuendo nuevo. Se podía quitar su manto, transformándolo en lo que quisiera y ahora tenía el aspecto de ser una empleada del Ministerio. Aunque por su atractivo, seguía resultando llamativa a ojos de los hombres con los que se iba cruzando.

Sin que nadie la identificara, pasaba por empleada y se adentraba en el interior del edificio principal mientras, en la oficina del cuerpo de seguridad, se marchaba el tutor de los Aurores del Juramento y llegó a coincidir con ella en uno de los pasillos, de camino al ascensor. Esta no le hizo nada más que sonreírle durante un segundo, a la vez que sus trayectorias se cruzaban, mientras Alastor la miró y prosiguió su camino como si tal cosa, pues iba directo a las chimeneas para a continuación marcharse del Ministerio.

Trascurrido un buen rato, Rufus salía de la segunda planta, con la intención de ir directo a la zona del Atrio. Había anunciado a la prensa y senadores de que iba a pronunciar un comunicado urgente. Mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor cruzó al lado de la joven sin detectarla, pues esta estaba en apariencia atenta a unas carpetas que llevaba en las manos. Aunque no se quedó quieta y al verle pasar, le siguió introduciéndose con él en el ascensor, en el que estaban solo ellos y el encargado del montacargas.

Cuando se puso en funcionamiento, ella estaba a la pared y Rufus al centro. Sin que lograse detectar sus intenciones la joven se colocó a su espalda con la intención de ejecutarlo allí mismo. Aunque no llegó a ponerle la mano encima cuando, por segunda vez, se detuvo al presentir algo y volvió a sonreír mirando al vacío. "Otro marcado por la muerte." Pronunció en voz alta, sin que ninguno de sus acompañantes pareciera darse cuenta y el trayecto en aquel ascensor comenzó a ralentizarse.

El hombre miraba al vacío mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba y ahora estaba en mitad de una cacería recreativa de Nogtails, junto con varios amigos, puede que tan solo unos días atrás. En aquella escena estaba acompañado por Bertie Higgs, Tiberius McLaggen y su joven hijo Cormac.

En aquel paraje rural de algún lugar de Europa, cerca de algunas granjas, los hombres hablaban de la necesidad de poner alguien fuerte como Primer Ministro y tanto Bertie como Tiberius sugirieron que debía ser Rufus el elegido para poner algo de orden en la caótica situación en la que estaba el Ministerio. Pese a la insistencia, el que pretendían que les comandara, no podía hacerse cargo de más tareas pues con lo que tenía era más que suficiente. Al ver como había algunos objetivos campando libre por una de las granjas, les recomendó que se centraran en lo que habían venido a hacer allí y dejaran el trabajo de lado por el momento.

Los Nogtails estaban considerados sabuesos albinos, huidizos, pero que si se les dejaba crecer demasiado podrían ser bastante peligrosos. Por alguna razón, los de aquella zona, eran bastante grandes y menos cobardes, les resultaría todo un reto cazarlos a todos.

Poniéndose en movimiento fueron tras unos cuantos, llegando incluso a separarse pues se dispersaban. En su caso seguía la estela del joven Cormac que se adelantaba mucho a su posición, hasta el punto que lo perdió de vista y escuchó un quejido, como si le hubieran mordido uno de los sabuesos.

En la distancia lo vio desarmado y rodeado por varios Nogtails, con intenciones de comérselo. Con una terrible angustia fue en su auxilio, no podía permitir que el hijo de uno de sus grandes amigos muriera de esa forma.

En la realidad, Lilith se preparaba para escindir el cordón de energía dorada que tenía en el antebrazo y cuando en el recuerdo llegó el punto de máxima tensión: el combate de Rufus contra aquellas criaturas; fue ese el mismo momento en el que lo cortó de golpe. Así le garantizaba una rápida recuperación mental al sentir, a continuación, como había salvado al joven después de semejante momento angustioso.

Ahora sin juramento, comenzó a manipular el recuerdo haciendo que se olvidara de los Aurores del Juramento y todo lo relacionado con ellos. "Olvídalos a todos. No existen para ti, tu objetivo sigue siendo ser el defensor del mundo mágico, pero siendo el Primer Ministro de Magia y nada más." Le decía mientras en el recuerdo los dos hombres, al ver lo heroico de su acción le volvieron a implorar que aceptara el puesto, que el mundo mágico le necesitaba más que nunca. Ahora que no tenía tantas cosas de las que ocuparse, se preguntó así mismo porque no intentarlo. En la versión real el hombre volvió a negarse pero en aquel recuerdo sonrió, agasajado por la insistencia de aquellos para que aceptara el puesto.

En aquel montacargas, el encargado de moverlo de un lado para el otro no llegó a enterarse de nada de lo que había pasado allí y, al llegar hasta su destino, dejó que Rufus saliera solo de este sin recordar siquiera que le acompañó en el trayecto.

En el Atrio, multitud de periodistas y senadores aguardaban a que les dijera para que les hubiera reunido y, mientras Lilith se marchaba hasta la zona de las chimeneas, el Señor Scrimegeour anunció a todos que aceptaba el puesto como Primer Ministro de Magia; recibiendo una gran ovación por todos los que escucharon tan tranquilizadoras palabras.

* * *

 **La noche del 6 de Julio de 1996: Ojoloco y la Bruja Bromista.**

Durante las últimas horas del día 6 de Julio, Alastor Moody, se había presentado en el Callejón Diagón para saber algo más sobre el paradero de su soldado perdido. Durante la tarde había escuchado a los transeúntes que se había hecho una importante declaración en el Ministerio pero, presuponiendo lo que hubiera dicho, no prestaba mucha más atención a que el discurso que dio no era, para nada, el que esperaba.

Pasada la medianoche, durante las primeras horas del día 7 de Julio, el agente seguía rebuscando por el último lugar donde se perdió el rastro del muchacho, sin importar que los transeúntes le vieran. Los que llegaban a verle no sabían que buscaba y no pensaba decírselo.

Desalentado volvía a la vía principal donde divisó como, de la entrada a la posada el Caldero Chorreante, salía Mundungus Fletcher y sin pensarlo un segundo se acercó a preguntarle. El maleante mago, superviviente de la primera Orden del Fénix, al verle acercarse hizo un amago por salir corriendo pero sabía que no podría escapar de Alastor y, con el mal carácter que tenía, era mejor no hacerle enfadar.

Sujetándolo por el brazo lo alejó de la posada y se lo llevaba más al interior de la calle, inclusive volviendo a tomar el desvío al callejón sombrío. Soltándolo allí, el vendedor de reliquias de adquisición fraudulenta, no sabía bien que pasaba pero, el que lo había llevado hasta allí a la fuerza, miraba de un lado para el otro, asegurándose que nadie les veía.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—Información, quiero saber si has escuchado algo ocurrido por esta zona en los últimos días.

—A mis oídos llega mucha información. No solo soy comerciante de reliquias sino también de rumores y cotilleos —Ante la evasiva a responder sin antes obtener algo a cambio, con solo ver la cara que se le quedó a su raptor se puso serio enseguida pues este, si seguía en esa actitud, le acabaría soltando un buen golpe—. Rumores de Mortífagos recorriendo las calles del callejón, no se conque intención —Sufriendo un ataque de pánico al ser sujetado y puesto a la altura de la cara de Ojoloco no sabía que más contarle, hasta que recordó algo más—. También me han llegado rumores sobre una criatura femenina que estaba fornicando con alguien en esta misma calle hará unas noches.

— ¿Un par de noches? —Las fechas coincidían con la desaparición y se quedó pensativo. Aunque sabía que sus soldados, entre las múltiples clausulas que juraron, estaban obligados al celibato y eso era lo que le mantenía intrigado— ¿Conoces al que los vio? —le preguntó al interrogado y este dudó por un segundo, dando a entender que si lo conocía pero se pensó si decírselo o no, consiguiendo que fuera sacudido por Alastor para que no le guardara secretos.

—Te diré quién es, pero no voy a ir contigo. En estos tiempos oscuros no quiero que me vean en compañía de un Auror o mi vida correrá peligro.

Tras revelarle el nombre del mago y único testigo de aquel rumor, que era un habitual del callejón oscuro y que vivía no muy lejos de allí, dejó marchar a Mundungus y tomó rumbo al edificio de magos de dudosa reputación.

Aquel inmueble tenía cinco plantas, a tres casas por piso, como todos sus residentes eran más que posibles partidarios del señor oscuro, tuvo que extremar las precauciones aunque no fueran demasiadas. Se adentró allí dentro sin miedo, escuchando como los fechillos de las puertas se cerraban a cal y canto, síntoma de que aquellos magos le tenían un miedo de muerte.

Delante de la puerta del que había sido señalado como único testigo, golpeó el bastón en el suelo haciendo que la puerta de la casa se abriera de golpe, por mucho conjuro defensivo que tuviera puesta.

Entrando en la vivienda, que era un apartamento de una única estancia y un baño, cerró otra vez la puerta y puso un conjuro para que nadie escuchara su conversación. Acostado en la cama estaba su objetivo, aunque el estruendo de la usurpación a la morada le hizo despertar y apuntar con su varita al intruso. Más al ver de quien se trataba bajó su arma, pues no servía de nada atacarle.

Cogiendo una de las sillas del comedor se sentó delante de la cama, mientras el aterrorizado dueño de la vivienda solo observaba lo que pasaba. Tras un rato mirándose fijo a los ojos, el agente de la ley se decidió a hablar.

—Cuenta: ¿Qué viste hace dos noches?

— ¿Ver? —acongojado preguntaba—. No he visto nada.

—No me mientas o será peor —Tenía el bastón preparado por si tenía que hacerle confesar—. Callejón Knocktrn, hace dos noches.

—Sus ojos amarillos eran aterradores pero desprendían puro erotismo —Quedándose abstraído le confesaba lo que vio—. Una figura femenina fornicando con alguien, dentro de la oscuridad, y de la que poco pude ver. Casi no recuerdo sus facciones pero lo que sé es que era bellísima.

— ¿Ojos amarillos? Estaba debajo o encima de la persona con la que copulaba.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo: ¿Qué posición ocupaba en la cópula?

—Todo ocurrió muy deprisa y no sabría qué decir.

Cansado de tanta palabrería, golpeó el suelo con su bastón, realizando con ello el hechizo de la legeremancia, consiguiendo adentrarse en sus recuerdos y vio la escena como si estuviera allí. Desde dentro del recuerdo contempló los ojos amarillos que desprendían pura energía, pero algo le mantenía extrañado. Las facciones de aquella chica le resultaban familiar, como si la hubiera visto hace poco tiempo y no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.

Sus sospechas se acrecentaron y se cercioró de que aquello era una criatura ancestral: un Súcubo. Pero, los súcubos, eran criaturas femeninas que tendían a ponerse bajo los hombres, mientras que los íncubos eran seres masculinos y siempre se ponen encima de las mujeres. Aquello era lo que lo extrañaba, la criatura estaba encima, no se veía con quien estuviera fornicando pero era una mujer, eso no cuadraba en la naturaleza de esos seres. Tenía que investigar más sobre el asunto pues una sospecha le vino a la cabeza, una que no quiso compartir con el testigo.

—Por ahora hemos terminado pero: ¿Tienes algo más que contarme? —quería saber si podía sacarle algo más con respecto a los movimientos de los enemigos o bien al joven que buscaba.

—Solo sé que, los Mortífagos, se están moviendo con bastante cautela por orden de Lord Voldemort. A parte de eso no sé nada más. ¡Lo juro!

—Eso ya lo sé, pero lo que ahora quiero saber es si has visto a alguien en concreto. Estoy buscando a un muchacho de más o menos veint…

Pensando que ya era un secreto público, quiso describir al chico que se había extraviado pero un terrible dolor le invadió y supo entonces que el juramento seguía aun vigente. En su antebrazo brillaba el cordón dorado, señal de que estaba cerca de quebrantar el pacto y aquello le acarrearía la muerte.

Asombrado, tanto él como el interrogado, primero se quedó pensativo y después se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Antes de marcharse quiso preguntar algo más, por saber si se había enterado de lo ocurrido durante la tarde.

—Hoy Rufus Scrimegeour ha reunido a los medios para una importante declaración: ¿Has oído algo de lo que ha dicho?

—Solo he oído que acepta el cargo de Primer Ministro de Magia —al decir aquella frase, el otro personaje se quedó abstraído y confuso.

—Este encuentro no ha pasado. Nunca he entrado en tu casa ni hemos tenido una conversación. ¿Entendido? —le decía con tanta decisión que era difícil no obedecerle.

Al abandonar el edificio, volviendo al callejón, permanecía solo mientras pensaba que debía haberle pasado a Scrimegeour. Era un incumplimiento claro de sus funciones, desde el puesto de Primer Ministro no podría gestionar la partida económica para el cuerpo de élite. Era todo un atrevimiento innecesario que debía solucionarlo cuanto antes, pero tenía asuntos más preocupantes de lo que encargarse primero.

Marchándose hasta su casa, un amplio piso con diversas habitaciones, en una de ellas tenía una biblioteca privada, con libros de todas las épocas, tras recoger algunos cuantos tomos se sentaba en la mesa de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar información sobre seres de ojos amarillos, que no fueran de naturaleza demoniaca.

A excepción del basilisco, todo lo que encontró sobre seres femeninos de aquella tonalidad ocular eran súcubos, pero lo curioso de ellas era que siempre adoptaban el rol pasivo de la cópula. Solo fornicaban con la intención de devorar luego el alma de su amante una vez saciados sus más bajos instintos.

Mientras leía con detenimiento, ni él ni su poderoso ojo mágico, se percataban que había alguien más con él en aquella estancia. Lilith estaba allí y dejaba que siguiera leyendo todo lo que quisiera; sonreía al notar la perspicacia de aquel guerrero y dejaba que siguiera investigando hasta comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar su intuición.

El hombre seguía leyendo sobre aquellas criaturas y descubrió como aquella clase de seres podían reproducirse entre ellos, pero en el caso de hacerlo con humanos eran los Íncubos, con su naturaleza masculina, los únicos que tenían la capacidad para dejar en estado a una mujer.

Leyó como los hijos de estos eran humanos con grandes actitudes mágicas, el gran mago Merlin era uno de los que se creía que era un hijo de una de esas criaturas y por eso fue tan legendario. Otros que se rumoreaba que también eran vástagos, de esa clase de seres, eran los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts, pero todo eran rumores perdidos en el tiempo.

Remontándose a los orígenes de aquellas bestias supo de una en concreto, la que dio nacimiento a todos ellos y que, aun siendo un ser de naturaleza femenina, adoptaba un rol activo y nunca se sometía a las órdenes del macho. Esa criatura era Lilith, de orígenes inciertos, era un ser castigado por haber creado a aquellas aberraciones de la naturaleza y convertido por ello en una serpiente negra.

A la vez que miraba las representaciones de cómo era su rostro, seguía pensando donde la había visto mientras, la que le estaba observando, sonreía al ver que por su propia intuición, había llegado hasta ella. Para su desgracia no pensaba dejar que descubriera más y procedería a ejecutarlo, pero pasó lo mismo que en los otros casos anteriores pues se quedó abstraída y sonriente.

"Los tres pilares de mis niños están lejos de mi alcance y su destino está sentenciado. De los tres, tú has de morir el segundo." Le comentaba en voz alta, acercándose por la espalda sin intención de matarle, pero tampoco pareciera que pudiera escucharla. "Caprichoso es el destino que, a los tres, los ha alejado de mis zarpas. Pero ahora procederé a terminar de decapitar su institución. Tus queridos hijos quedarán atados y aislados en su propia promesa. No podrán hacer nada más que huir de mí. Me gustaría que lo supieras… pero… me conformaré con que no los recuerdes."

Sin aparentar escucharla ni percibirla, Alastor, seguía sentado en el escritorio cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que no estaba solo y enseguida se levantó, poniéndose en guardia, aunque para su sorpresa, todo su alrededor cambió de golpe y ahora estaba en una posada que recordaba del pasado. No se percataba de que la bruja ahora estaba jugando con sus recuerdos y la tenía a su costado, agarrada a su brazo, mientras lo conducía a la cama.

Mientras la consciencia de Ojoloco estaba en aquella posada, con mucha calma, la bruja se recostaba sobre él y miraba con detenimiento todas las marcas de guerra que llevaba en el cuerpo. El ojo mágico, que mantenía siempre en alerta al Auror, no parecía funcionar y Lilith acariciaba cada una de sus cicatrices de guerra, fascinada por la valentía de aquel personaje.

Llevaba su mano hasta el antebrazo del hombre, en el que se iluminaba el cordón que lo rodeaba al contacto con ella. Iba a proceder a romperlo, pero para hacerlo debía encontrar un momento traumático en su vida, para que se repusiera deprisa y no quedara como un muerto en vida. Se remontó a una noche de Halloween.

Por haber estado de cacería de magos oscuros, se había alojado en una posada mágica al norte del país, pues al día siguiente tenían que continuar la batida. Era una noche de brujas y el ambiente en el local era festivo, tanto así que un grupo de chicas se propuso asustarlo cuando se fuera a dormir.

Una de las brujas se introdujo en su cuarto cuando ya se había acostado y se aproximaba hasta él, con la intención de colocarle una pequeña mariposa en lo que le quedaba de nariz, para cuando se despertara se sintiera ridículo. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que el ojo mágico la divisase y alertara a su propietario. En respuesta involuntaria, al entrar al cuarto tan en secreto, fue que se despertó de golpe lanzando un "Avada Kedavra" sobre ella, que la fulminó en el acto.

Fue ese el preciso momento en el que Lilith le cortó el cordón de la promesa y le hizo olvidar todo sobre los Aurores del Juramento. Alastor se despertaba de golpe, sufriendo casi un shock al recordar, tan real, todo aquello y se tranquilizó al instante al ver que estaba solo en su casa, aunque no se acordaba muy bien de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

No había nadie más con él en la habitación, se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto y, tras conjurar diversos hechizos protectores, decidió irse a dormir pues debía de comandar a la Orden del Fénix en la lucha contra los Mortífagos. Sabía que era un responsable pero no sabía donde se le había ido el tiempo para no tener, a aquella organización, más en forma.

A las afueras de la casa, la bruja que había hecho olvidar todo a los tres sentenciados por la muerte, sonreía pues ahora era libre de ir a por sus verdaderos objetivos. Pero siendo tan precavida no se percató de que había dejado el libro abierto en la biblioteca, el tomo en el que hablaba sobre ella.

Aquella sala, repleta de libros, estaba a oscura y en silencio. El libro sobre los seres de los avernos aun estaba abierto y por la página donde lo dejó el Auror retirado. Pero no estuvo abierto por mucho tiempo, pues el elfo doméstico Krocut aparecía por allí de la nada y se acercaba hasta el tomo. Tras leerlo un buen rato, lo cerraba con tranquilidad y lo volvía a colocar en su sitio, para dejarlo todo como estaba antes de que, Ojoloco, se pusiera a investigar y desapareció tal cual había aparecido, sin que nadie supiese como lo había hecho.

* * *

 **7 de Julio de 1996: La Última Misión.**

Un grupo de cien personas, se acercaba durante la noche y sin ser vistos, a las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. Habían acudido allí con un único objetivo: La misión encomendada era la erradicación del nido de acromántulas en aquella parte del país, pues sabían a ciencia cierta de que se habían posicionado del lado del Señor Tenebroso y le iban a privar de la posibilidad de sumárseles en fuerza.

El destacamento al completo, de los Aurores del Juramento, se había desplazado hasta allí para lanzar una devastadora ofensiva contra aquellos arácnidos. Sabían que uno de ellos había desaparecido, pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por él. Con el incremento de actividad oscura tenían que aplicarse a fondo y, a falta de conocer la ubicación concreta del causante de aquella guerra, se concentraban en cortar todos los apoyos que buscara.

Cada nuevo objetivo a conseguir era comandado por un Auror diferente; para que demostraran sus dotes de mando y aquella ocasión le tocaba a uno, que con la máscara dorada que llevaba poco se podría intuir de él, pero que era bastante más alto que el resto.

Como fantasmas se introducían en el interior de los árboles, sin dejar la menor huella al moverse en las copas de estos. Iban directos al centro del nido, evitando toparse con cualquier centauro que estuviera vigilando o bien reconociendo el terreno de aquellas criaturas.

Algo en aquel bosque les parecía extraño, estaba demasiado silencioso y que estuvieran llegando al centro sin encontrarse con ningún bicho de ocho patas, que estuviera de caza por los alrededores era, como mínimo, sospechoso.

En un claro, que daba al agujero subterráneo donde residían todos sus objetivos, no había arañas por ahí pero, sentada sobre la gruta de entrada, había una mujer de vestimenta siniestra, pero de increíble atractivo. Aguardaba sin temer a las dueñas de aquel lugar y estas no salían del subterráneo al tener a una extraña sentada a las puertas de su nido.

Posicionándose a alrededor de la entrada, rodeaban a la bruja que parecía ignorar que estuviera siendo cercada. Desde que estuvieran en la ubicación correcta iniciarían el ataque, aunque tuvieran que eliminarla a ella primero si seguía interponiéndose entre sus objetivos.

—Aurores del Juramento —les habló detectándolos y exponiéndose a ser atacada, colocándose en el centro del claro—. Volvéis a ser huérfanos pues ahora nadie os recuerda.

La bruja, cogiendo el gorro y quitándose el vestido negro que llevaba, este se trasformó en la piel de la serpiente y la tiró por ahí, quedándose desnuda al completo y su larga melena pelirroja caía por su espalda. Estaba, en apariencia, indefensa pues no tenía nada con que defenderse que no fueran sus manos, pero eso no parecía preocuparle.

—No perdamos más tiempo y que empiece la caza.

Bajo sus pies un charco de aguas negras y espesas aparecía de la nada, rodeándola por completo. Unos tentáculos de aquel material emergían de estos, envolviéndole los pies, dándole un aspecto bastante más peligroso. Ella miraba directa a la zona donde estaban los Aurores demostrándoles que, por mucho que se ocultaran, los detectaba a todos.

No dudaron ni un segundo al ver como se había incrementado el nivel de amenaza y le lanzaron de todo en su contra, desde multitud de ángulos. Hechizos de múltiples tonalidades le impactaban por todas partes, conjuros elementales, psíquicos y de estado la golpearon con tanta violencia que la sacaron del charco, donde parecía estar protegida, sin que hiciera nada para evitarlo.

Sin aparentar estar dañada, no hacía otra cosa más que recibir conjuros sin descanso. El choque de energías, proyectadas en su contra, estaba provocando una polvareda tremenda en aquel claro y cuando pensaron que debía de estar más que muerta, pararon sus arremetidas a discreción.

De la polvareda se volvía a ver a la chica en pie y sin el menor rasguño ante semejante ataque mágico. A pesar de haber sido atacada no se defendió, seguía desnuda y en pie, alejada del charco que seguía estando al centro del claro sin parecer tener intención de moverse de allí.

Como no caía ante los ataques mágicos, optaron por los físicos. Estando en las copas de los árboles encantaron las largas ramas de estos para que salieran proyectados en su contra y aquellas brozas, en forma de largas estacas, la atravesaron en todas direcciones y todas las partes de su cuerpo. Al final quedó atrapada entre un gran número de lanzas de madera a modo de cárcel que la mantenía empalada por todos lados.

Aparentando haber muerto, la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía el cuello y el cráneo, entre muchísimas más partes de su anatomía, atravesado por diversas estacas de madera. Observándola desde la seguridad de las copas, estaba el mago Lesath, tanto él como sus hermanos de armas se habían quedado impresionados de que hubiera sobrevivido a su primer ataque, pero ahora estaban tranquilos pues aquel empalamiento masivo parecía haber tenido más efecto.

En una posición, donde estaba solo él, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica y al mirar se encontró con el elfo Krocut, que lo había detectado a pesar de estar en modo invisible. Desde la primera vez que lo vio habían mantenido una relación amistosa, sin que nadie lo supiera pero, aquella vez, fue la primera que se presentaba en medio de una misión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntaba mientras miraba las posiciones de sus compañeros, por si alguno podría divisarlo con él.

—Huid —le dijo el elfo de orejas picudas—. Cuando empiece no va a parar.

—Está muerta.

— ¿Seguro?

Al formularle la pregunta se volvieron a fijar en el claro, pues la bruja comenzaba a desintegrar las estacas y las miles de heridas producidas por ellas desaparecían a la vez. En poco menos de dos segundos se deshizo de todas ellas, quedando en perfecto estado por segunda vez.

Todos los Aurores que la observaron, se quedaron en principio asombrados de que después de semejante arremetida siguiera con vida y sin un rasguño. "Mi turno." Decía mientras se contoneaba hacia el charco de agua negra y espesa.

Presintiendo que no debían dejarla llegar, le atacaron otra vez con gran fiereza. Mas esta vez no se dejaba tumbar ni frenar. Parecía inmune a todo daño y sonreía ante los desesperados intentos de sus enemigos por eliminarla.

—Huid ahora o no saldréis de este bosque nunca —le volvía a advertir, esta vez un poco más alto, consiguiendo que otros compañeros se fijaran en el elfo también.

— ¿Cómo matamos a esa cosa? —Ignorando al elfo, un hermano de armas, ante la impotencia de ver como llegaba al charco negro, le preguntó a Lesath.

—Atravesándole el corazón —les dijo el elfo a todos los que lo rodeaban, indicándoles que aunque estuvieran en modo invisible sabía dónde estaban.

— ¡Pero si la hemos dejado como un jodido colador! —Dejándose ver ante el pequeño intruso, debido a que todos por allí parecían detectarlos, dijo el que había preguntado como matarla. Había decidido pronunciarse a la vez que comenzaba a lanzar conjuros penetrantes e hirientes contra la mujer, por ver si acertaba en el corazón.

—Es que ella no tiene —al decirle aquello tanto su amigo, como todos los que le rodeaban se le quedaron mirando y el pequeñajo se encogía de hombros y sonreía diciéndoles que eso era lo que había—. O huís ahora, o cuando empiece os va a resultar difícil escapar de ella.

— ¡Retirada! —Tras debatirlo unos segundos, que parecían eternos, Lesath gritó a pleno pulmón al grupo, aunque no estuviera al mando.

Cuando uno de ellos asumía las consecuencias de ordenar la retirada general de una misión, los otros debían hacerle caso y se procedió a abortar la misión. Como locos trataron de realizar apariciones o traslaciones de huida, pero la bruja había sido astuta y las había neutralizado todas, demostrando que no era tan débil como aparentaba en un principio.

Alejándose del centro del claro, a toda velocidad, en aquel momento coincidió con la tranquila llegada de la chica hasta las aguas y allí liberó los tentáculos que, a toda velocidad, fueron en contra de sus objetivos que huían a toda prisa.

Aquellas ramificaciones tenían un objetivo claro, a Auror femenino que tenían la oportunidad de alcanzar le atravesaban el pecho sin ninguna piedad, ejecutándolo en el acto. En el caso de interceptar a uno masculino, lo atrapaba sin matarlo para llevarlo al centro otra vez.

Al ver que les estaban mermando con el paso de los segundos, huían a toda velocidad realizando piruetas y esquives de las ramificaciones que pretendieran alcanzarles. Era una verdadera lucha por la supervivencia, si alguna chica lograba esquivar un ataque de uno de aquellos tentáculos, podía intuir la fuerza con la que trataban de matarla pues arrasaba con todo árbol o montículo de piedra que se cruzara por delante, en su desesperado intento de ejecutarla.

De los cien agentes, solo lograron escapar del bosque poco más de la treintena, el resto quedó atrapado en ella. Pero aun quedaba por luchar en el interior pues Lesath intentaba ayudar a una compañera, que tenía dificultades para huir de aquellas cosas.

Por desgracia la chica tropezó y quedó a merced de una de las ramificaciones que iba a por ella, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa más que contraatacarla el mago se interpuso en la trayectoria de esta y su compañera, por si tenía que llevarse a alguien se lo llevara a él en lugar de matarla.

Por increíble que pareciera, aquel tentáculo lo esquivó ignorándolo, y fue a por su objetivo al que eliminó de lleno. Pudiendo haberlo atrapado, por algún motivo lo esquivó dejándolo desconcertado y abstraído al ver la muerte de su hermana de armas. Aunque salió deprisa de su estado de asombro cuando volvió a sentir como el elfo volvía a tirar de su ropa para que volviera en sí.

"Después te lo explico." Le decía a la vez que le convidaba a llegar al final del bosque, desde donde podría realizar una aparición de huida, pues el efecto neutralizador solo afectaba al interior de la arboleda. No quedándole más remedio que hacerlo se puso a salvo aunque con la carga en la consciencia de no haber podido haber hecho más por sus hermanos. Pero al menos evitó una estrepitosa derrota de todo el cuerpo, al ordenar una retirada que salvó la vida entre treinta y cuarenta Aurores del Juramento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

 **Año indeterminado AC: El que Podía hacer lo que no se Podía.**

Hubo una época, muy atrás en el tiempo, en la que los mitos no habían surgido y todo estaba estableciéndose. Las primeras civilizaciones comenzaban a tomar forma y en una de ellas, cuyo nombre se olvidó en los albores del tiempo, habitó un hombre, que sobrepasaba la veintena, de buen ver y excelente condición física, cuyo nombre era Ofiuco.

Aquel humano poseía habilidades increíbles. Maravillaba a otros con sus prodigios, entre los que podía controlar vientos y mareas; a demás de poder convertir la noche en día y el día en la noche. Su poder era inimaginable, pero no lo desperdiciaba con desmedidas ansias por someter a sus congéneres. Se desvivía por el prójimo y usaba sus formidables dones en ayudar a tantos como le fuera posible.

Aunque huía de la adoración, por los asombrosos dones que poseía, los humanos que le rodeaban le hicieron creer que estaba por encima de las leyes naturales y que debía de hacer uso de ellas para dominar al medio, pues el mundo estaba para servir a la humanidad.

Lo llamaban de muchos lugares para que fuera a ayudar al desarrollo de cada nueva población, que se iba asentando en un determinado lugar, aunque también le reclamaban cuando una de las ya establecidas necesitaba de ayuda. Parecía tener el don de la ubicuidad, pues podía estar en un sitio y al segundo estar en otro a miles de kilómetros. Cuando le necesitaban acudía de prisa.

En una ocasión, en una de las poblaciones que ayudó a construir y cuyo índice de natalidad eran de doce hijos por matrimonio, fue asolada por un brote vírico que causó multitud de muertos. Ofiuco acudió para ayudar a combatir la enfermedad y tras estar un rato observando el aire, pareciera que se estuviera comunicando con las partículas del virus que estaban en el entorno y estas dejaron de actuar al instante. Todo aquel que estaba siendo afectado por la terrible enfermedad dejó de estarlo.

Muchos agradecieron la rápida ayuda aunque, por desgracia, el recuento de vidas fue abrumador. Aquella ciudad crecía sin control y la población, en lugar de ser sostenible, destruía el entorno, aprovechándose de las buenas condiciones naturales de donde se habían asentado, crecía sin ningún reparo. A mayor número de habitantes, cualquier epidemia se cobraba un número equitativo de vidas.

Recorriendo las calles se encontró con una familia destrozada por la pérdida de sus nueve hijos por el mismo mal. De entre todos los afectados en aquella población, solo aquella pareja había perdido a todos sus hijos de golpe por el mismo virus. Dos almas rotas velando los cadáveres de sus nueve hijos que, al tratarse de nacimientos múltiples, no se llevaban mucho los unos de los otros.

La madre, desconsolada, se postró a los pies de Ofiuco para que le ayudara a recuperar a sus hijos. Fue tal el sufrimiento de aquella mujer que tocó el corazón del prodigioso personaje. Se dispuso a intentar lo que hasta aquel momento no había probado, arrebatar de los brazos de la muerte un alma que había sido segada.

A ojos de muchos curiosos, resucitó a los nueve hijos de aquella familia por orden inverso al del fallecimiento. Primero revivió al último en morir y al final al primero, cuando los nueve estuvieron en brazos de los padres, estos, le agradecieron su intervención. Sin saber donde se había metido, multitud de personas le imploraban que hiciera lo mismo con sus seres queridos ya fallecidos.

No pudo reanimar a nadie más, pues divisó algo que él solo podía ver. La fría figura de la muerte había acudido hasta allí, ante semejante violación del orden natural de las cosas. Sin decir a ninguno de los de por allí que la mismísima muerte estaba acompañándoles, se marchó en soledad hasta el exterior del prominente núcleo poblado. Aunque a ojos mundanos estuviera solo, había sido escoltado por la parca hasta los exteriores.

Sin decirle palabra, el elemento equilibrador en el mundo, le enseñó a Ofiuco un mundo sin muerte. Como el ser humano se reproduciría sin ningún control hasta masificar el planeta, extinguiendo los recursos que este contara. Al final la tierra dejaría de ser un paraíso para convertirse en un infierno aterrador.

Entendió entonces el por qué de la propia muerte. El mundo era bello en todo su esplendor, la humanidad tenía que disfrutar del pero por tiempo limitado. Si se extralimitaba del tiempo dejaba de disfrutarlo para pensar que era suyo y que podía disponer del cuanto quisiera, cuando es la humanidad la huésped y no la propietaria de todo cuanto hay en la superficie del globo terráqueo.

Comprendiendo su error aceptó el castigo de la muerte que, por su terrible pecado antinatural, le concedería un día de vida por cada alma que se había atrevido a resucitar. Nueve días le restarían de vida para pagar su falta, de no hacerlo: se lo llevaría con ella por siempre.

Para remediar su pecado tendría que emprender una búsqueda de seres antinaturales y eliminar a tantos como pudiera: los súcubos y los íncubos. Pero ni aun así tendría la redención asegurada; si quería continuar viviendo tendría que partir en busca del ser que se había atrevido a generar esa peligrosa raza de criaturas, de naturaleza lujuriosa y homicida.

Debía buscar a la madre de esos seres y apuñalarle el corazón para acabar con su vida. Aunque no era partidario del asesinato, el contemplar cómo se comportaba la descendencia del objetivo, del que no tenía ni idea de cómo era, se dispuso a acabar con ella para poner fin a semejante aberración natural.

Emprendió raudo su misión en busca de aquellas criaturas y durante siete días eliminó tantos objetivos como se le pusieron en su camino. Se sorprendió de la increíble belleza que poseían aquellos seres sobrenaturales, eran hombres y mujeres de gran atractivo y cuerpo perfecto, ideados para la seducción. Quiso comprender su naturaleza pero solo se dio cuenta de que los íncubos no eran asesinos, sino que podían fecundar mujeres, aunque su índice de éxito era bastante escaso por la diferencia de especies. Las criaturas masculinas de aquella raza no tenían la necesidad de alimentarse, su función era la de intentar reproducirse hasta la muerte por agotamiento.

Los hijos híbridos eran en principio y apariencia humanos en su totalidad, pero con un gran poder y de tendencia maligna. Pero el hecho de tener facilidad de caer en la senda oscura, si se les corregía de pequeños, era posible que se convirtieran en grandes personas de adulto. Los malvados solían ser erradicados antes de que se desatara todo su potencial y los buenos dejaban su huella, por sus buenas obras, en la historia.

Aunque los íncubos no fueran de naturaleza homicida, a diferencia de los súcubos, eran eliminados junto con sus congéneres hembras pues, aunque no mataran a su víctima, engendraban potenciales amenazas para la humanidad.

Al percatarse de que estaban siendo eliminados, comenzaron a mantenerse ocultos de Ofiuco. Al ver que no disponía de todo el tiempo que quisiera, para erradicar toda la especie, intentó ir a por la fuente de aquel mal. Tendría que apuñalar el corazón de su madre, aunque pensaba que si, para acabar con ella, solo había que acuchillar aquel órgano: ¿qué poder o defensa debía contar para haberlo evitado durante tanto tiempo? E inclusive meditaba por qué de que la muerte le tuviera tanto respeto.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, así que comenzó a buscar por el mundo, trasportándose de un lado para el otro. Desde la montaña más alta, pasando por el desierto más inhóspito, entre bosques tan profundos que, a pesar de estar en pleno día, la luz no llegaba hasta su superficie.

Algo debía de estar pasando por alto y cuando perdió toda esperanza de poder encontrar a su objetivo, fue entonces cuando divisó una luz entre una espesa arboleda. Al aproximarse hasta el origen de aquella luminiscencia, descubrió como algunos pequeños chorros de agua, que emanaban de la tierra, eran los responsables del resplandor. Al aproximarse a ellos, descubrió como había un conjuro de invisibilidad que deshizo al instante, revelando algo interesante.

Tras aquel hechizo su perspectiva cambió y lo que antes se veía como una ladera sobre la que había un viejo árbol, ahora toda la base de aquella ladera estaba hueco. Se había expuesto un conducto que se adentraba en las entrañas de aquel lugar. El orificio era bastante amplio, tanto así que el árbol no caía por el agujero porque sus ramas se adentraba en la tierra de los costados, evitándole precipitarse.

Al meterse bajo tierra, a través del conducto bajo el tronco, la gruta de acceso era amplia y se sorprendió al ver como había gran cantidad de huevos de gran tamaño, lo suficiente como para que cupiera un bebé humano. Lo que fuera lo que lo generaba debía de ser bastante grande y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

Al menos había una puesta de mil huevos por allí, se notaba que algunos eran mucho más viejos que otros, pero todos estaban sin eclosionar. Tuvo que ocultarse al romperse uno de aquellos huevos y fue entonces cuando se escuchó el llanto de un recién nacido. Una de las hijas de lo que hubiera al fondo, no tardó en venir a por el bebé desde el exterior, y se lo llevó fuera de la caverna. No quiso eliminarla para no alertar de que se encontraba allí.

Continuando su travesía, tierra a través, al llegar a lo profundo de lo que fuera aquella gruta, se encontró con una amplia cavidad donde aguas luminosas, cristalinas y de increíble potencia, formaban un pequeño lago sin fondo. Nadando entre las aguas la divisó, era preciosa y en apariencia inocente. Una mujer pelirroja, de naturaleza perfecta, nadaba desnuda entre el líquido elemento.

No parecía peligrosa y cometió la osadía de que, sin ningún temor, se dejó ver ante ella. Caminando hasta la orilla la miró a los ojos y ella a su vez se fijó en los suyos. No había miedo en ninguno de los dos, aunque fue ella la que se defendió primero. Proyectó aquellas aguas, a modo de poderosos chorros contra el hombre, para luego quedar sorprendida al ver que este no solo podía tocarlas, sino que las apartaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

Asombrada cesó su ataque y desapareció de su ángulo de visión para reaparecer tras él. Con la aparente intención de moverse sigilosa e indetectable, para su nueva sorpresa, no pudo acercarse sin ser detectada, cosa que le causó verdadera fascinación. Aunque luego frustró un ataque del varón pues aunque pudiera esquivar las aguas y detectarla, no era rival para ella y sin saber cómo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar verse proyectado por los aires y al final caía al suelo. No sabía qué clase de poder tenía aquella mujer, que neutralizaba su poder mágico a placer. Había acabando con la camisa destrozada y profundos arañazos en su pectoral, por sus poderosas zarpas.

Ahora sin intenciones hostiles, dejaba ver su perfecto físico y se ponía justo delante del varón, que había entendido del porque de los temores de la parca en su contra. Estaba tan fascinado, por cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, que no pensaba volver a atacarla para no enfurecerla más.

"Eres sorprendente y no eres uno de mis hijos… mis descendientes no podrían tocar estas aguas." Le decía con tono seductor y le sonreía. "Puede que seas el vástago de otro…." No quiso continuar hablando y comenzó a tocarle.

Sin ningún miedo le acariciaba el torso herido, a la vez que le sonreía y sus heridas sanaban por arte de magia con el contacto, todo eso mientras le miraba fascinada. Aun teniendo aquella oportunidad para apuñalarle el corazón, no alzó su mano en su contra pues, desde tan corta distancia, no halló maldad en todo aquel ser sino un instinto de supervivencia abrumador.

Aquella criatura era buena, no sabía cómo había podido engendrar a la sub-raza demoniaca y le quiso preguntar, pero la joven no le dejó hablar, en su lugar le ponía su dedo en los labios y después le besaba con gran intensidad. Sin poder contenerse, el hombre se deshacía de sus ropas, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo masculino, y con sus brazos los pasaba a la espalda para aferrarla fuerte, a la vez que se entregaba al deseo de aquella chica que quería poseerlo.

Su relación física fue intensa, aunque ella siempre llevaba el control de la situación, siempre que el tratara de ponerse encima de ella, lo neutralizaba y seguía manteniendo el control de todo el coito. Ella se movió para él y el solo pudo sujetarle la cintura para mantenerla bien aferrada y no dejarla escapar, aunque ella no tuviera intención de irse a ningún lado.

Cuando por fin eyaculó, se produjo un momento de tensión cuando ella le miraba fija a los ojos y él le devolvía la mirada sin mostrarle el menor temor, ni arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho. Satisfecho, sonriéndole, le acariciaba el vientre, sus costados, sus senos, su rostro y sus mimos hacían que se le erizara la piel a la joven con el contacto de las fuertes manos del varón.

Dándole la mano, ambos se metieron en las aguas cristalinas. El no pensaba que fueran peligrosas y ella le miraba fascinada al ver que podía introducirse dentro y flotar con ella en su inmensidad. Allí, nadando en el líquido elemento, volvieron a desatar su pasión. Eran dos animales sedientos el uno del otro; se acariciaban y el suave contacto del agua hacía que sus pieles brillaran con intensidad, mientras su temperatura corporal se incrementaba sin control.

No estaban haciendo el sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, pues se entregaron el uno al otro sin reservas ni tabúes. Se besaban, acariciaban, se miraban constantes sin mostrar el menor temor ni arrepentimiento de lo que estaban haciendo. Eran dos almas destinadas a encontrarse y al hacerlo fue como una gran explosión de sexualidad que no se podría medir.

Sumergiéndose bajo ellas nadaban, sin ahogarse, en un lugar tan amplio como el universo y allí fornicaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Aunque en ningún momento el varón pudo controlar la situación del encuentro, poniéndose encima de la hembra, no se cansaban, ni necesitaban comer, ni beber, ni se veían afectados por alguna clase de necesidad física. No tenían más obligaciones que las de entregarse a la lujuria y el tiempo trascurrió hasta finalizar los nueve días de gracia, en los que la muerte reclamaría el pago de la deuda incumplida.

Tras pasar el tiempo de tregua que le habían dado, el hombre fue arrastrado de aquel océano de increíble fuerza para reaparecer en la realidad; la Parca había acudido allí para llevárselo y nada pudo hacer en su contra. Sujetado de un brazo, se lo llevaba de las aguas hasta que la mujer le sujetó el otro brazo y tirando de él evitaba que la muerte se lo arrebatara.

No habían dicho palabra en aquellos días, no hacía falta, habían aprendido a reconocer sus gestos y ella estaba enamorada hasta la médula de aquel humano, que lucharía para que la muerte no pudiera llevárselo. Él por su parte, que no sabía que existiese una clase de amor tan profunda como la que había experimentado, le agradecía aquellos días maravillosos y que se iría de este mundo con la satisfacción plena de haber encontrado a la media parte de su alma.

La muerte era poderosa y tiraba del humano con tanta fuerza como lo hacía la chica pero, en un debido momento, tanto la parca como la pelirroja miraron al mismo punto de visión, pues algo se aproximaba a ellos. Al fondo de la caverna, la pared de tierra se trasformaba en una especie de barrera luminosa pero semitransparente, pareciera que ascendiera hasta la superficie, como se introdujera aun más en la tierra.

Aquella pared de energía pareciera doblegar el continuo espacio tiempo y también pareciera indicar que viniera en busca de la mujer. Su proximidad puso tan nervioso a la hembra como a la propia Parca que, desesperada, tiraba del humano mientras parecía comunicarse con la que le estaba impidiendo llevárselo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, volviendo la parte corpórea de su pectoral en algo casi insustancial, introdujo su mano en su pecho, sin producirse el menor daño, se arrancó voluntariamente el corazón, este era un órgano compuesto de pura energía, y se lo entregó al humano que recibió aquella fuerza, introduciéndosele junto con el suyo. Algo sabía del movimiento cíclico de la vida y cuando volviera a nacer en otro cuerpo seguiría portando ambos corazones y ella podría encontrarlo para no separarse más.

La muerte, aterrada, se llevaba el cuerpo y alma del hombre con ella al más allá. Mientras tanto, la chica, ahora sin corazón que apuñalar, aguardaba la llegada de lo que quisiera que se aproximara. Unas manos, que parecieran tener la intención de aferrar a la joven, aparecieron de entre ella sin llegar a romperla, como si la pared de energía fuera como una barrera que no le dejaba ver que era en verdad.

Al aferrarla, la empotró contra la barrera y pareciera estar violándola. Cuando finalizó con sus libidinosas intenciones la soltó y esperó, pero nada pasó. Riéndose a carcajadas, por no acontecer lo que estuviera aguardando, lo que hubiera tras la pared se enfureció.

La chica, estremeciéndose de dolor, comenzó a sentir como estaba cambiando de forma. Entre terrible agonía se estaba trasformando en una serpiente. Llena de ira, al ver como la estaban confinando de aquella manera, miró las poderosas aguas y estas cambiaron de forma, mostrándole el momento en el que sería liberada y el encargado de devolverle su forma; como también divisó al hombre que guardaba su corazón; solo que no lo pudo reconocer pues llevaba una túnica negra y una máscara de oro. Para más inri no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por cien más como él y si quería encontrarlo tendría que dar con todos ellos.

* * *

 **25 de Diciembre de 1996: Buscando en Las Sombras.**

En el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, al estar en plena guerra mágica, el día de navidad de aquel mismo año hizo que hubiera más gente de la de costumbre transitando por allí. La mayoría de la población celebraba las fiestas, pero el conflicto con las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort seguía su curso y en los últimos meses habían recrudecido sus actividades y pareciera que ganaran terreno a las fuerzas del bien.

Del principal edificio salía Rufus Scrimegeour, acompañado de Percy Weasley, con la intención de ir hasta la zona de las chimeneas para tomar una que los llevara directos a las inmediaciones de la Madriguera pues, al actual Primer Ministro, estaba interesado en sonsacar información a Harry Potter. Para no levantar sospecha de sus intenciones, acudiría hasta la casa de la familia de pelirrojos acompañado por uno de ellos y así tener la escusa perfecta para hablar con el que todos consideraban el Elegido.

Aunque hubiera gente vigilando las vías, en la misma zona de las chimeneas, nadie parecía percibir la llegada de un hombre alto, vestido con ropa bastante elegante e inclusive daba el pego de ser un importante trabajador del Ministerio. En realidad era el Auror del Juramento Lesath, que acudía hasta allí con otra acreditación de identidad tan válida que, si llegaba el caso de ser detenido para su identificación, contaba con todos los permisos oficiales para moverse por cualquier piso del lugar.

Su antiguo bastión había sido arrasado por la bruja, para no dejarles lugar donde reunirse, pero lograron rescatar gran cantidad de cosas antes de dispersarse y entrar en modo inactivo. Habían dedicado todo ese tiempo a crear una nueva estructura que les permitiera sobrevivir; pisos francos y locales en diversos puntos del globo que mantenían en constante cambio para no atraer a su enemiga.

El agente encubierto se dirigía a los ascensores y fue entonces cuando se cruzó con el Primer Ministro, que iba hasta la zona por donde había aparecido, y se detuvo un segundo por ver si era capaz de reconocerlo, pero Rufus lo pasó de largo sin prestarle la menor atención. Aunque lo conocía desde joven no lo recordaba en absoluto y seguía atento a sus planes actuales.

Continuando con lo que hubiera venido a hacer allí, el Auror, fue hasta los ascensores para tomar uno que lo llevara al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En aquella planta fue hasta la recepción de la Cámara de Archivos Secretos del Ministerio. Era una gran antesala rectangular, con grandes columnas cuadradas, todo en tonos dorados e iluminados con luz amarilla. También contaba con un largo mostrador, que ocupaba todo un lateral de la admisión, donde había un encargado permanente tramitando quien entraba y quien salía de allí. Al fondo de aquella estancia había una gruesa puerta blindada, hecha en oro, con grandes grabados sin mucha relevancia.

Había más gente en aquel mostrador, acreditándose para entrar en la gran Cámara. Aunque fuera la mañana de navidad, al estar en plena guerra, muchos debían trabajar aquella jornada que, para el resto del mundo, era festiva. Al menos veinte personas más que acudían a primera hora de la mañana con diferentes motivos. La sala se abría a los trabajadores e investigadores del Ministerio, que requirieran algo de allí, desde las siete de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche. Pero entrar no era fácil, obtener los permisos oficiales era tarea complicada para cualquiera.

Entre aquel grupo había al menos tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, que esperaban pacientes el momento de que el encargado acreditara sus permisos. Aunque entre ellos pareciera que no tenían ninguna relación, lo que ni los otros empleados, ni el recepcionista, se imaginaban era que aquellos cuatro individuos formaran parte del mismo comando secreto.

Uno a uno fue verificando sus permisos y cuando terminaba se colocaban en una nueva cola, a esperar la llegada de las siete de la mañana en punto, momento en el que se abriría la puerta de oro acorazada de la estancia más segura de todo el subterráneo. Por último le tocó el turno a Lesath, que aguardó paciente a que aplicara la cantidad de sellos mágicos a sus acreditaciones y al no encontrar error en ninguno de ellos lo dejó acceder, tanto a él como a los otros, a la sala de los archivos cuando el reloj marcó las siete.

Aunque todos hubieran venido con escusas diferentes, sin aparente conexión entre ellos, el hecho de que cuatro personas, de edades parecidas, quisieran acceder a uno de los lugares más exclusivos del Ministerio con permisos similares, firmados por el actual Primer Ministro en su etapa de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, dejó extrañado al recepcionista; pero solo durante un momento pues, pensando que eran paranoias suyas por estar trabajando a disgusto un día de navidad, siguió con sus obligaciones.

El Auror al entrar en aquella cámara, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, en las misiones que había realizado a lo largo de su vida había tenido que acudir hasta allí en diversas ocasiones en busca de información. Aquella Cámara de Archivos era una sala de proporciones descomunales, de estanterías muy altas, rondando los veinte metros de altura, repletas de cajones de archivos enumerados. El número era lo único que identificaba los diferentes archivadores, pues no decían nada de su posible contenido y se tenía que venir con una cifra concreta, pues no había señales de que podría contener cada arcón y buscar uno a uno era una tarea de locos.

Estaba distribuida a modo de complejo laberinto, pasillos eternos sin final, con millones de compartimentos de documentos clasificados. Todo estaba iluminado desde lo alto por una cálida luz que era emitida desde el techo sin que tuviera un foco fijo, pareciera que toda la cubierta fuera una fuente de luminiscencia.

Como no tenía un segundo que perder, al encontrarse en el lugar donde quería estar, fue corriendo con una nota en las manos donde solo había un número. Aunque sus otros compañeros estuvieran por allí, no hablaban entre ellos, ni se miraban, eran como completos desconocidos allí dentro. Cada cual acudía con una intención concreta, aunque compartiendo un único fin: la supervivencia.

El otro varón buscaba entre los archivos alguna manera, por remota que fuera, de romper el conjuro del Juramento Inquebrantable. Estaban solos y atrapados en su propia promesa, que les hacía tener que permanecer sin identidad propia a los ojos del mundo. Para poder mostrarse ante la sociedad y alertar a este del peligro que les amenazaba, debían primero romper el conjuro que firmaron muchos años atrás; pero hasta la fecha no habían encontrado nada para evitar su lento linchamiento.

Las otras dos buscaban información sobre la bruja, que les estaba cazando desde que se reveló ante ellos en verano. Debían averiguar donde ocultaba su corazón para poder apuñalarlo, pero la poca información que averiguaron de ella era bastante escasa y, sobre todo, se la dejaba como un mito, una criatura de la antigüedad, productora de una peligrosa raza de seres sobrenaturales. Pero no encontraron nada concreto que les diera una pista.

En el caso de Lesath no buscaba información sobre Lilith, después de averiguar de que los Súcubos, la pelirroja entre ellas como su madre, no tenían la capacidad de quedar embarazadas por otro ser que no fuera un Íncubo y que daba como resultado una nueva criatura de naturaleza femenina o masculina al azar. Tenían que tener algo de naturaleza reptiliana, pues lo curioso era que su manera de reproducción era mediante la puesta de huevos que tardaban años en eclosionar, algunos hasta varias décadas a su puesta.

Siguiendo con su investigación descubrió como, desde la "desaparición" de su madre, la especie había degenerado por sus constantes cruces entre ellos y, aunque al principio fueron seres muy hermosos, ahora se habían reducidos a seres deformes que recurrían a la violación para poder subsistir.

Se preguntó así mismo que si Lilith era la madre de todos, no pudo haber gestado al primero de ellos por generación espontánea, tuvo que haber quedado en estado por mediación de un varón y eso era lo que quería averiguar. Pero solo encontró mitos y leyendas de demonios con los que copulaba la bruja.

Estaba furioso por su fracaso y no podían permanecer mucho tiempo allí. Si varios de los Aurores se juntaban eran un imán para su perseguidora, que los detectaba e iba a por ellos sin pensarlo un segundo. Pero mientras controlaba el tiempo de su permanencia, se llevó un sobresalto al descubrir cómo estaba el pequeño elfo doméstico también allí.

No lo había visto desde el día en el que le advirtió del peligro y ni siquiera le había contado el motivo por el cual los tentáculos de aquella mujer lo esquivaron. Desde que logró ponerlos a salvo, desapareció de escena hasta la fecha.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntaba entre furioso al estar tanto tiempo desaparecido, como también intrigado de cómo había logrado colarse en el lugar más seguro del Ministerio sin ser detectado, pues tenía poderosas defensas contra intrusos.

—La bruja se aproxima. Os ha detectado en este lugar y si os atrapa aquí no saldréis con vida.

—No me voy de aquí hasta que me cuentes que pasa —En vistas de que solo aparecía cuando corría peligro se plantó, no se movería de allí hasta obtener respuestas.

—Te dije que luego te lo explico.

—Esto no es luego; es un después muy prolongado.

—Solo hay un sitio donde es vulnerable. No podréis con ella a no ser que deis con su nido, allí uno de vosotros le ha de dar su corazón para que podáis apuñalarlo.

— ¿Uno de nosotros ha de darle su corazón? Explícate.

—Yo no te lo puedo explicar —Se ponía más nervioso al presentir la llegada de la bruja hasta el ministerio—. Ya ha llegado al Atrio y se dirige hacia aquí. A ti le cuesta más detectarte pues tienes sentimientos, por eso no te apresó en el Bosque Prohibido, para ella no eres uno de los Aurores del Juramento y por eso te evitó. A tus compañeros los detecta muy fácil pues no tienen ni la menor emoción, ni dilemas morales.

—Llevas dos años sermoneándome con historias que me hacían reflexionar. ¿Sabías que pasaría esto?

—No señor. Como te dije la primera vez que te vi: pregunté a las estrellas y ellas me llevaron hasta ti con un motivo concreto, darte los sentimientos que te arrebataron, tal vez con eso logres vencerla —Miraba a todos lados al presentir que ahora se encontraba en el ascensor dirigiéndose hacia aquella planta.

Sin perder un solo segundo más, los cuatro compañeros se marcharon de la cámara, tomando diferentes caminos se dispersaron por el ministerio para despistar a la bruja, que acudía hasta allí vestida de trabajadora del Ministerio sin llamar mucho la atención.

Seduciendo al encargado de la Cámara de Archivos Secretos, se introdujo en el interior de esta sin necesidad de permisos y olfateaba el rastro de los Aurores. Se extrañaba al detectar un aroma que, en principio, no pareciera pertenecer a una de sus presas pero que había captado en diversas ocasiones acompañándoles. No se imaginaba que uno de sus objetivos había encontrado la manera de burlar su detección. No pensaba que pudiera ser de alguien externo a su organización, debido a que nadie sabía de su existencia. Algo no le encajaba, pero no le prestó mucha importancia y continuó con lo suyo, pues no tenía prisa en irlos cazando aunque fuera uno por mes.

* * *

 **Junio de 1997: La Primera de las tres Grandes Muertes.**

La Segunda Guerra Mágica se había recrudecido durante todo aquel año. Las fuerzas del Ministerio estaban perdiendo la guerra en una lenta y amarga agonía. Aunque quisieran evitarlo, el cáncer que tenían dentro de su misma organización se había extendido como una plaga maligna y se apoderaba de las instituciones. El golpe de estado definitivo era una cuenta atrás de la que no había escapatoria y, aunque algunos se negaran a aceptarlo, era un final de todo lo que se conocía, ante la imposición de un nuevo régimen.

De los supervivientes del cuerpo de los Aurores del Juramento, solo habían llegado hasta aquella fecha unos diez de los que lograron evitar su destino la noche en el Bosque Prohibido. No podían juntarse pues de hacerlo atraían a Lilith hasta su posición y si tenían que reunirse, lo hacían de manera muy veloz y con el posible precio de la posterior pérdida de alguno de ellos.

Adoptando diferentes identidades, habían permanecido ocultos en el mundo Muggle. En el caso de Lesath, compartió su secreto de que tenían que encontrar el nido para allí matarla, les habló del sacrificio que tendrían que hacer uno de ellos y que, como la bruja no podía detectarle, el tendría que ser el encargado de atravesarle el corazón cuando obtuviera el que estaba buscando.

Por desgracia sufrieron una noticia devastadora aquel mes, pues se enteraron de la muerte de su mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Su tutor y guía, que supo infundirles valor en los momentos en los que flaquearon en su juventud, aquel que veían como otra clase de padre y cuya noticia de su fallecimiento afectó a los supervivientes de la orden que ayudó a fundar.

Aunque a su funeral no podrían ir, por el riesgo que implicaba, no impidió a Lesath a acudir hasta la orilla del Lago Negro, debido a que era el único que no podría detectar su enemigo. Estuvo presente, como uno más, entre todo aquel que quisiera despedir el cuerpo de uno de los personajes más importantes de la historia contemporánea. Fue hasta allí a presentar sus respetos al venerable mago.

Allí también estaban lo que fueron sus otros dos pilares, Rufus Scrimegeour y Alastor Moody. Los dos personajes no lo reconocieron en ningún momento, a pesar de que pasó justo delante en diversas ocasiones, lo miraban como uno más entre el populacho que había acudido allí a dar su último adiós al difunto.

Aunque tuviera un sentimiento de dolor y de pérdida, no lo exteriorizaba y se mantenía firme al ver como trasladaban el cuerpo hasta una isla, que estaba a algunos cientos de metros del interior del Lago Negro. Contemplándolo todo desde la orilla, aun estando tan acompañado por personas que no conocía pero en la más absoluta soledad moral, se despidió de uno de sus padres y esperaría a que terminara todo el solemne funeral para marcharse.

Pero por desgracia se sobresaltó al divisar también, entre la muchedumbre, a la que los había estado eliminando. Estaba allí de pie, sin prestarle atención, solo estaba atenta al funeral por lo que supuso que no había acudido atraída por su presencia, tal vez esperara detectar el rastro de alguno de sus hermanos.

Preguntándose hasta donde era capaz de acercarse a ella sin que lo detectara, cometió la osadía de aproximarse con mucha discreción hasta su posición. Como hasta la fecha no había realizado ningún escándalo público suponía que, por alguna razón, quería que su presencia pasara desapercibida.

Entre la muchedumbre, llegó a ponerse justo a sus espaldas sin que le prestara la menor atención. Estaba lleno de rabia por cómo había estado llevándose a sus compañeros desde hacía tanto tiempo y si tuviera corazón, no le hubiera importado apuñalarlo ahí mismo, delante de la gente, aunque su vida se extinguiera después. Pero, estando tan cerca de ella, se percató de que no trasmitía la menor sensación negativa, pareciera estar desesperada por encontrar algo o a alguien. Era bella, perfecta, olía a pureza y era peligrosamente letal, pero la maldad innata no era una cualidad que llegaba a trasmitir y eso lo desconcertó.

Su temperatura corporal se elevaba y su corazón se aceleraba al estar tan cerca de ella. De seguir así le daría una taquicardia por lo que tuvo que retirarse, tan discreto como se había acercado, para que no se le saliera del pecho. Cuando se marchaba, la joven respiró profundo pues había captado otra vez el aroma familiar y solo sonrió.

Lesath, alejándose de allí, tuvo un mal presentimiento que le hizo llenarse de dudas. Si él era el único que no podría detectar, el debería ser quien podría aproximarse a ella, cuando encontrasen el nido, y el encargado de su ejecución. Pero lo que le tenía en un sin vivir era pensar en la posibilidad de ser el portador del corazón que tanto ansiaba. ¿Cómo iba a poder matarla si primero tendría que morir?

* * *

 **27 de Julio de 1997: El Sepelio de Ojoloco.**

La situación se estaba poniendo muy peligrosa para todas las fuerzas del bien, sabían que iban a perder la guerra y su única opción era proteger a aquel que había nacido para derrotarlo, el elegido de la profecía. El les concedería la victoria que no estaban logrando por medios propios y por eso la prioridad era salvaguardarlo.

Aunque estuvieran impedidos para relacionarse con el mundo exterior como lo que de verdad eran, no implicaba que pudieran moverse y enterarse de todo lo que se iba rumoreando bajo otras identidades. Por desgracia ahora solo eran ocho, pues dos compañeras habían caído durante el último mes, quedaban cinco chicos y tres chicas. Aun no habiendo perdido la esperanza de encontrar el nido, donde se refugiaba la bruja, la moral del grupo estaba tan por los suelos que, aun conociendo los riesgos que implicaba, se arriesgaron a ser cazados luchando, de manera individual, contra los Mortífagos como ellos solo sabían hacer, con igual o peor crueldad.

Se habían enterado del traslado que iban a realizar a Harry Potter, la Orden del Fénix aquella misma noche. Como se habían enterado interrogando a un desgraciado Mortífago, que tuvo la desgracia de caer en sus manos, supusieron que les tenderían una emboscada. Vestidos como Aurores del Juramento, con sus máscaras y túnicas que les volvían invisibles, fueron hasta las inmediaciones del Número 4 de Privet Drive y esperaron allí.

Era su oportunidad de encontrarse con Lord Voldemort y se llevaron una agradable sorpresa cuando vieron salir a siete Potter del interior de la casa. Era una maniobra de su mentor que recordaban y sonreían al rememorar un bonito pasado. Cuando los Potter y sus escoltas salieron volando, con sus escobas, los Aurores del Juramento siguieron su estela.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con un destacamento de entre treinta y cuarenta Mortífagos, incluyendo aquel que habían sido entrenados para derrotar. La batalla comenzó sin ninguna piedad por parte de las fuerzas del mal, que deseaban eliminar al elegido.

Entre la vertiginosa contienda y el mal estado del tiempo, todo era un caos aunque, gracias a ese mismo entorno caótico, ni tanto el equipo del bien, como el del mal, se percataban de que alguien más estaba participando en aquella contienda. Todo se estaba reduciendo a una lucha por la supervivencia de Harry y no había manera de enterarse de quien atacaba a quien.

Lesath por fin lo vio, divisó como el Señor Tenebroso, que trataba de localizar al verdadero Harry y, ante su ineficacia para descubrirlo, fue a por el primero que se le cruzaba en el camino. Aunque su destino estuviera marcado, si lograban acabar con la guerra aquella misma noche podría cumplir con el objetivo que le fue encomendado cuando pronunció el Juramento.

En poco menos de un minuto se toparía con él, evitando que alcanzara al muchacho que acompañaba a su mentor Alastor Moody. No iban a permitir que le pasara nada a su tutor pues, aunque este no los recordara en absoluto, para ellos seguía siendo su padre y lucharían por él lo que hiciera falta.

Estaban convencidos de que el encuentro entre ellos y su verdadero objetivo sería épico pero breve, pues no era capaz de detectarles e iba como loco y a por todas a por el que creía que era el verdadero Potter. Por desgracia, entre el tremendo caos de la batalla, algo pasó que sorprendió a muchos, pues el que se suponía que era el verdadero Potter abandonó a Alastor ante la proximidad del señor oscuro. Aquel acontecimiento desconcertó a todos y no les dejó reaccionar al ver que una maldición impactaba contra el cazador de Mortífagos, acabando con su vida y tirándolo de su escoba.

Para los Aurores del Juramento, la batalla terminó en aquellos momentos, los ocho siguieron el trayecto en picado de su padre, logrando interceptarle antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Si antes estaban solos, ahora lo estaban aun más pues la figura que podrían identificar como su único familiar, se había extinguido en un segundo.

Soportando un dolor que acongojaría al corazón más fuerte, no se produjo ni una lágrima entre los hijos adoptivos del difunto. Tanto para ellos como para todo el Mundo Mágico, Alastor era un héroe y se merecía un entierro de héroes.

Antes de que su presencia fuera advertida por la bruja, se llevaron el cuerpo hasta el monumento de Stonehenge. Aunque para los Muggles era solo una reliquia del pasado, en verdad por sus arcos eran portales que solo aceptaban los cuerpos de aquellos seres del mundo mágico, que habían mostrado un valor sin precedentes durante su vida. Fue el lugar donde se entregó el cuerpo de grandes magos, como Merlín, allí sus cuerpos permanecerían incorruptibles por la eternidad.

Uno de aquellos arcos, de gruesa piedra, se iluminaba por si solo con un brillo cálido. Hasta él llevaron el cuerpo y al dejarlo en la mitad del marco, que formaba la roca, desapareció para siempre, había sido aceptado en el hogar de los héroes y allí permanecería hasta el final de los tiempos.

Nadie sabría donde había acabado el cuerpo de Ojoloco, ni se imaginaba que estaba reunido con los restos corpóreos de los grandes personajes del Mundo Mágico. Sus ocho hijos guardaron tanto luto como pudieron, antes de tener que disolverse pues habían aprendido a identificar los factores ambientales de la proximidad de Lilith.

Cada vez estaban más solos y comenzaban a darse cuenta de que era posible de que ninguno de ellos sobreviviera; que su final estuviera tan dictaminado como al que acababan de despedir para siempre. Para mayor desgracia, se iban a extinguir sin que nadie les recordara, pues nadie sabía de su existencia. Alastor Moody pasaría a formar parte de la historia de la magia, pero su mayor logro nadie sabría que en algún momento existió.

* * *

 **1 de Agosto de 1997: La Caída de todo lo Establecido.**

Todo se encontraba al borde del caos absoluto, la situación era insostenible. ¿Cómo se había llegado hasta semejante extremo? La derrota definitiva estaba pendiendo de un hilo que muchos aun trataban de obviar, cada vez había peores caras en el Ministerio. Rufus Scrimegeour seguía trabajando para evitar el destino del gobierno mágico, aunque lo tenía muy cuesta arriba pues las derrotas eran incontables.

Como era posible que, por diferencia numérica, teniendo semejante ventaja frente al enemigo estuvieran siendo derrotados de esa forma. En cualquier momento Lord Voldemort se podría presentar en el Atrio, dar un golpe de estado y nadie podría impedírselo. La comunidad estaba empezando a entender que mejor era posicionarse del bando ganador y comenzaron a perder la fe en los antiguos líderes.

Para los Aurores del Juramento, en aquellos tristes días habían sido mermados en número otra vez pues, de los ocho que eran, ahora solo quedaban cuatro. El momento en el que se reunieron para despedir a su mentor marcó el final de cuatro de ellos. La bruja no les perdió el rastro en ningún momento aunque pareciera que, al igual que ellos, se desesperara al ver que cada vez eran menos.

Lesath estaba en el Ministerio, moviéndose como de costumbre en busca de información, ya era el único que podía hacerlo, los otros no debían ni arriesgarse si querían intentar matar a su enemiga. Presenció el triste momento en el que se produjo el asalto por parte de las fuerzas del mal.

El último enfrentamiento entre lo que quedaba del cuerpo oficial de los Aurores se produjo contra las poderosas fuerzas del señor tenebroso. Al estar en modo incógnito no tuvo la oportunidad de intervenir, aunque las fuerzas del bien no pudieron hacer nada para evitar su nuevo fracaso y la completa disolución del senado de magia, que también tuvo como consecuencia el exterminio del cuerpo policial del Ministerio.

El antiguo cuerpo de los Aurores había sido desintegrado y los supervivientes, que hubieran huido, pasaron a ser repudiados y los apresados fueron considerados presos de guerra. Para engrosar el asunto, el asesinato del actual primer Ministro dejó a los cuatro Aurores del Juramento como último vestigio de lo que fue la fuerza del Ministerio caído. Ahora, la Orden del Fénix era el único enemigo vigente contra los Mortífagos.

En el caso del agente que contempló los últimos momentos de aquel gobierno agonizante, se ocultó por la zona pues trataría de cruzarse en el camino de Lord Oscuro y ejecutarlo, descabezando aquella tenebrosa organización y que, como antaño pasó, sus legiones se diluyeran sin un líder que los mantuviera unidos.

Volviéndose invisible a ojos de otros, trató de dirigirse a la séptima planta pues en el alto tribunal allí se posicionó el nuevo gobernante, para desde allí ordenar a sus legiones que fueran en busca de su némesis y que procedieran a apresarle.

Esperando el momento en el que se quedara solo, no llegó ni tan siquiera acercarse al tribunal, pues otra vez aparecía el pequeño elfo doméstico que le impidió aproximarse, desde uno de los pasillos exteriores de las escaleras que llevaban al alto juzgado.

Ordenando que se mantuviera en silencio, ambos vieron pasar a la bruja Lilith, que venía vestida con un elegante traje largo y negro. Al parecer iba en busca de una audiencia privada con el nuevo regente y, aunque ambos enemigos estuvieran ahora juntos, no podría acercarse más y lo que fueran a debatir quedaría entre ellos.

—Cuando se marche Lilith iré a por el Señor Tenebroso y nada de lo que me digas lo impedirá.

—Nada lograrás. Aunque puedas enfrentarte a Voldemort tengo que informarte de que fracasarás. Habrás ido en contra del destino y por tu osadía solo conseguirás dejar libre y desatada a Lilith. Si no se la detiene, su ira y frustración crecerá desmedida, acabando por arrasar con el planeta.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces?

—Esperar. Lord Voldemort fue el que la liberó, es el único que conoce el paradero del nido de la bruja y creo que será él el que te lo diga.

— ¿Sabías eso y me lo dices ahora?

—Me lo van revelando las estrellas a medida que pasa el tiempo, tú también podrías haberlo averiguado si les hubieras preguntado.

—No puedo hablar con él, el juramento me impide descubrirme como tal.

—Ante cualquier otro te lo impediría, pero no ante Tom Ryddle. Si alguien tiene el derecho de veros es él. Deja que la bruja se marche y después habla con él.

Pensando en sus palabras, prefirió encontrar la manera de acabar con la terrible amenaza que representaba aquella mujer. El destino del Mundo Mágico, lo iba a tener que relegar al salvador profetizado, Harry Potter tendría que cumplir con el sino con el que había nacido.

Los Mortífagos, que no conocían a la bruja, se extrañaron que su líder le concediera el permiso para una reunión privada entre ambos. Lo cierto es que aquella hermosa muchacha, que nadie en su organización conocía, se adentraba a solas con él en el Alto Tribunal.

Allí, la mujer, comenzó a aplaudir ante la aplastante victoria de aquel personaje; aunque gran parte del mérito del triunfo era de ella, por haber quitado semejante escollo en sus aspiraciones. Aunque en apariencia eran aliados, no se habían visto desde el día en el que fue liberada y en el caso del varón, se preguntaba que le hubiera llevado hasta allí.

Aunque seguía portando una seductora belleza, su expresión era la de estar muy preocupada y algo colérica. Sin ningún recelo por estar frente al ser que todos temían, antes de dejarle decir nada, en un veloz movimiento se acercó hasta él, sujetándolo por la garganta y lo mantuvo en el aire sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Como un completo pusilánime, cualquier conjuro que proyectara en su contra era en vano pues, aunque le acertara de lleno, poco efecto provocaba en aquella mujer que estaba en apariencia furiosa. No alertó a nadie, pues no quería que lo vieran mostrándose débil ante una mujer y se resignó a averiguar que la había traído hasta allí.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Medio asfixiado llegó a preguntar.

—Ahora tienes el control del Ministerio, pero aun siento que me quedan tres objetivos que cazar —Demostrando un poder sin límites lo lanzó como un pelele contra la pared—. Mis niños han luchado contra tus fuerzas el día 27 del mes pasado, por suerte no acabasteis con ninguno de ellos, pero por tu bien, te recomendaría que ni se te ocurra ordenar a tus legiones que ataquen a cualquiera de los tres Aurores que me quedan por atrapar.

—Pero si aun no sabemos quiénes son. ¿Cómo diferenciarlos? ¿Qué pasará si no obtienes lo que buscas? —Al ver que no era nada en comparación quiso saber qué pasaría si no lograba lo que tanto ansiaba.

—Te aseguro que no te gustará averiguarlo.

Consiguiendo, por su profunda ira, que todo el Ministerio sufriera un temblor; aun más furiosa se marchaba de la planta más profunda de todo aquel lugar. Había dejado al Señor Oscuro en una encrucijada, había obtenido lo que quería pero ahora tenía la sombra de una amenaza que lo superaba con creces en el futuro. Si la bruja entraba en cólera no sabía que sería de él y de sus nuevos dominios.

Quedándose pensativo en aquella soledad, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que detectó que no estaba solo, que había alguien más con él en aquel tribunal y se puso en guardia apuntando con su varita.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrate.

—Has liberado una terrible amenaza sobre la tierra —Dejándose ver, con el uniforme de los Aurores del Juramento y su máscara dorada, Lesath se mostraba ante su principal objetivo—. El tiempo te juzgará por ello.

—El tiempo juzgará muchas de mis obras, quedaré para la posteridad por mis victorias y vosotros estáis condenados a una estrepitosa desaparición.

— ¿Crees que Lilith se parará cuando caigamos? Si no se la detiene arrasará con todo. La historia la escriben los ganadores: ¿Qué será de Lord Voldemort y sus logros si es borrado del pasado por historiadores fieles a ella? —sus palabras calaban hondo en el nuevo regente—. Necesitamos que me digas donde tiene su nido para proceder a matarla.

—Si te digo donde la encontré y se entera me pondrá en una delicada situación.

—Si no nos lo dices no podremos eliminarla y estarás en iguales circunstancias. No eres nada para ella, solo un títere prescindible al que mantiene a su sombra. Piensa en lo que ha hecho desde que fue liberada, se ha mantenido oculta a los ojos del mundo mientras nos cazaba, algo le hace moverse discreta. Cuando obtenga aquello que desea y se quiera mostrar al mundo, quien va a querer luchar por un mago oscuro que no le llega a la suela de sus zapatos.

El Señor Oscuro se acercaba hasta el hombre y le quitó su máscara para verle el rostro. Lesath no se lo impidió, pues quería que viera el rostro que hubiera podido detenerle si no hubiera desatado semejante maldición sobre ellos. Al verle sonrió y pareciera recordarle a alguien.

—Te me recuerdas a alguien, uno de mis seguidores caídos de la primera guerra mágica. Tuvo un hijo, pero este murió en un incendio, aunque ahora al verte me lleva a preguntarme si de verdad murió —Le devolvió la máscara dorada y se retiró unos pasos—. Albania. Su nido se encuentra en Albania —Al pensar en sus palabras, sobre la bruja, supuso que tenía que quitarla de en medio, pues aun no había reparado que su inacción era por algo que pudiera faltarle y si lo obtenía ya nada la podría parar. Así que le dijo con todo lujo de detalles el lugar por donde estaba confinada—. Os deseo suerte en vuestra cruzada.

Sin decirse más palabras, uno de los últimos cuatro Aurores oficiales de las fuerzas del bien, se volvió invisible y se marchó por donde había venido. Tenía que organizar el asalto al nido de Lilith, aunque eso significara que sus compañeros tendrían que irse sacrificando hasta que diera con el corazón que tanto buscaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

 **Durante las primeras horas del día 10 de Agosto de 1997: La Calma antes de la Tempestad.**

El alba de aquel día aun no había llegado, la noche estaba aun oscura y despejada en su totalidad. En aquella longitud era pleno verano y, pese a estar en las horas más oscuras, hacía bastante calor en la región.

La localización del piso franco disponible más próximo al objetivo era en el norte de Grecia, cerca de la frontera con Albania y hasta allí se desplazó Lesath, para preparar la ofensiva final contra la que era su mayor amenaza.

Al quedar despojados de la aportación económica proveniente del Ministerio de Magia, por los que antaño fueron sus pilares de apoyo, se habían quedado sin recursos económicos pero se manejaban bastante bien. Aprovechando las formas en las que podían moverse sin que afectase a la promesa que hicieron; en aquellos tiempos tan inciertos y con tanto Mortífago suelto, recurrían al asalto en bastiones enemigos con la escusa de eliminar a partidarios del Señor Oscuro y con la posterior consecuencia de la apropiación, como botín de guerra, de los bienes que hubiera por allí.

Aun estando a las puertas de su completa extinción, seguían siendo un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para las fuerzas que controlaban el país; pues jamás les llegaban ver actuar y no dejaban ni un testigo vivo. Así que nunca tendrían la certeza de saber quien les había atacado.

En los nueve primeros días del mes habían sufrido la terrible pérdida de otro compañero, reduciendo su número a tres. Como ya eran tan pocos, se afianzaban los lazos de hermandad y supervivencia, haciendo que cada muerte doliera bastante más que la anterior.

Mientras sus dos compañeros jugaban al ratón y al gato con la bruja, aprovechaba esos momentos para desplazarse hasta el lugar indicado por el Señor Tenebroso. La sentía cuando estaba en la zona y cuando no lo estaba. Había aprovechado esos días para tratar de dar con la entrada al nido pero, ni aun teniendo la dirección exacta, era incapaz de dar con él. No obstante aprovechó el tiempo para ir instalando trasladores, con los que podrían presentarse allí en cualquier momento y lanzar su ofensiva cuando descubrieran donde estaba su refugio.

Había estado en contacto con sus camaradas vía red. Como conocían los peligros de agruparse, optaron por vías de comunicación muggles para organizarse. El plan era, en apariencia, sencillo pero con un gran coste: Lesath era el que no podía ser detectado y el que se introduciría dentro del nido, a esperas de que uno de sus compañeros le diera su corazón a la bruja para, después de eso, proceder a apuñalarlo y poner fin a semejante ser de la naturaleza.

Por desgracia la pega de tan peligroso plan era el sacrificio de cada compañero, hasta que diera con el correcto. Aun así, la sombra de que ni aun teniendo una probabilidad del 66,66% de que diera con el que tanto ansiaba, había una posibilidad entre tres de que necesitara el de su compañero, el único que no podía detectar y el que podría acercarse lo necesario para ejecutarla.

No quitándosele esa idea de la cabeza, el Auror, salía al exterior de aquella solitaria casa de campo para tomar el aire y se encontró con un firmamento estrellado. Como estaba en completa soledad decidió alzar su varita y pronunciar el conjuro: Stellamoner. Lo hizo sin tener los conocimientos de interpretación de lo que el cosmos le respondía y la constelación de Ofiuco fue la única que reaccionó a su llamamiento. En comparación con la primera invocación ahora estaban muy brillantes, lo que le hizo pensar en que, lo que le estuvieran diciendo, ocurriría muy pronto.

Sentándose en soledad, en el portal de aquella casa rural, se quedó pensando en las palabras que le dedicó Lord Voldemort cuando le vio el rostro. No tenía recuerdos de su familia anterior, ni de su infancia. Que el objetivo por el que fue adiestrado le hubiera dicho aquello, le dejó pensando en quién era y de donde provenía.

En su constante reflexión interior, sacó una daga larga, con un bonito puñal y se puso a jugar con ella en sus manos. Era el arma elegida para poner fin a la amenaza que representaba Lilith en el mundo pero, ahora que la tenía empuñada, se preguntó si sería capaz de clavárselo en el corazón. Había estado tan cerca de ella y no había notado nada maligno en su presencia, eso le hizo preguntarse si se merecía morir sin antes comprender el porqué de sus motivaciones.

Cuando terminó de debatir sus dilemas personales, se puso en pie y fue al interior de la casa, que estaba con lo básico pues no había traído mucho equipaje. En el salón de la residencia estaba el voluminoso ordenador portátil y el receptor de satélite con el que se comunicaba con sus compañeros. En la mesa del comedor, demostrando un comportamiento muy metódico, estaba colocado todo su uniforme de batalla de Auror del Juramento sin una sola arruga e impoluto. Su máscara dorada y todos los artilugios que podría usar en batalla al lado. Revisándolo todo una vez más, colocaba en su lugar correspondiente la varita y la daga.

Aunque había sido entrenado para no temer a la muerte, el hecho de encontrarse en el posible ocaso de su existencia, le hizo añorar una vida normal. Era humano, tenía código ético y moral, tal vez le hubiera gustado enamorarse, formar una familia, tener derecho a una vida como la de cualquier otro. Meditaba en el hecho de que siempre se suele desear aquello que no se tiene: los que tienen vidas corrientes sueñan con otras llenas de aventuras y peligros, de igual forma que aquellos, que tienen esa clase de vida, añoran otras más tranquilas y sin tanto sobresalto.

Pensaba dedicar desde el alba hasta el ocaso a ponerse en paz pues, cuando llegara la noche, pensaba dar con el nido costara lo que costara. No podían prolongarlo más o se verían reducidos en efectivos otra vez.

* * *

 **La noche del 10 de Agosto de 1997: El Asalto al Nido.**

Por enésima vez recorrió todo el paraje arbolado. La localización era la misma en los dos encuentros que tuvo la bruja con el Señor Oscuro pero: ¿que debía de ocurrir para que se revelara la entrada al nido? Esa eran las dudas de Lesath mientras se movía por las copas de los árboles.

Sentía su presencia, desde que llegó hasta allí no había dejado de percibirla pero, en un debido momento, dejó de hacerlo y supuso que se había movido de ubicación. Como pensaba que solo lo haría cuando detectara a alguno de sus compañeros, con los comunicadores de largo alcance que tenía, se puso en contacto con los otros dos para que se pusieran en máxima alerta.

A través del comunicador escuchó como había localizado a uno de ellos y esta vez no pensaba huir de ella. Tal vez con su sacrificio podrían dar con la entrada. A través de aquel medio de comunicación escuchó el desencadenar de una batalla perdida, pues la bruja lo apresó convirtiéndolo en su nueva víctima.

De buenas a primeras, Lesath intuyó que había vuelto a aparecer en aquellos bosques y presintió que estaba muy en lo profundo. Como ya no podía permitirse perder a uno más, o se quedaría solo, descendió a ras de suelo. Hasta el momento había estado escudriñando la reserva desde las alturas y tal vez era conveniente divisarlo desde aquella perspectiva, por si se le había pasado algo por alto.

Se movía por todo el suelo del paraje, aprovechando la función de invisibilidad de su indumentaria y tratando de no dejar rastro de haber estado allí, por si podría ver lo que estuviera oculto a sus ojos. Pasando los interminables minutos dio con un gran árbol, en apariencia tan antiguo que estaba muerto, que estaba sobre una pequeña colina.

Algo le parecía raro, había rebuscado desde las alturas y no había visto semejante estructura muerta allí. Al estar cerca, algo en él le hizo sufrir un déjà vu, como si aquello lo hubiera visto antes en algún momento de su pasado. Al aproximarse más, siguió teniendo la impresión de haber vivido aquello pues, diversas emanaciones de agua luminosa brotaban de la tierra de aquella colina y el conjuro que impedía ver lo que hubiera tras ella se disipó, revelando el interior de una gruta.

Ahora le quedaba ir a por todas. El plan, ahora que solo quedaban dos, consistía en primero adentrarse Lesath y después su otro compañero, el que no detectara de los dos sería el que se iba a encargar de apuñalarle el corazón y el desgraciado que descubriera sería el último sacrificio para pararle los pies.

Al adentrarse en el subterráneo, que estaba oscuro, tuvo que hacer uso de un nuevo conjuro, que habían desarrollado en su organización: "Visionoctem". Un hechizo que permitía ver en los lugares más oscuros, sin llamar la atención de quien pudiera ocultarse en las sombras.

En un momento dado el conducto se amplificó, hasta dar con una gran cavidad donde quedaban las cáscaras de huevos fosilizados por el paso del tiempo. Todos los huevos que antaño contuvo habían eclosionado en su momento y, por su tamaño, llegó a pensar que podría haber albergado un bebé humano.

A medida que se introducía más en lo profundo, divisó luz al fondo que, entre más se acercaba, más potente era. Al final se sorprendió de ver una nueva cavidad en la que había un gran charco o un lago pequeño, de agua cristalina y luminosa, sin tener la apariencia de tener fondo.

No todo era agua, una gran superficie sólida de arena negra rodeaba al pequeño lago y para la mayor de sus sorpresas Lilith estaba desnuda y sentada allí, justo al lado del último compañero que fue atrapado horas atrás. Este estaba aun vivo a su lado pero estaba en apariencia ausente. Aunque él no lo supiera, la bruja le había cortado el cordón de la promesa sin tratar de buscar un recuerdo traumático que le hiciera reponerse de prisa y por eso se había quedado en estado de autismo.

Tenía sus ropas desgarradas, pero no tenía marcas ni señal alguna de estar herido, solo estaba ausente. Mientras tanto, la mujer, seguía sin detectar al intruso y estaba sentada con las rodillas recogidas, ensimismada mirando las aguas y muy pensativa.

Al verla allí tranquila, observar su piel cálida y radiante, su pelo suelto y húmedo que caía muy delicado por su espalda, le hizo tener una extraña sensación. Aunque fuera una bruja letal, verla en aquel estado de "indefensión" le hizo tener ganas de sentarse tras ella y abrazarla.

Tuvo que resignarse a imaginarlo, pues la chica se puso en pie y cogiendo por el tobillo a su compañero aun vivo, como si no pesara nada, lo arrastró hasta las aguas. Primero entró ella sin provocarle el menor efecto pero, al hacerlo su involuntario acompañante, su cuerpo envejeció por segundos hasta quedar reducido a polvo para después desintegrarse por completo, todo eso en un mero parpadeo.

Qué clase de elemento era aquel que en ella no hacía el menor efecto, sin embargo a otros los consumía en milésimas de segundo. En eso pensaba a la vez que, gracias a su estado de invisibilidad perpetua, parecía que no pudiera detectarlo, como si hacía con sus compañeros, y, moviéndose por los laterales de la enorme gruta, se posicionó lo más lejos disponible de la ubicación de su enemiga; en la zona más adyacente a las paredes.

Estando posicionado en un lugar idóneo, aguardó acontecimientos pues en teoría ahora le tocaba el turno de seguir sus pasos a su último hermano de armas, que entraría a continuación como cordero al matadero.

La bruja estaba flotando en las aguas, en apariencia atenta al entorno, hasta que presintió la llegada del que para ella era "el último Auror" hasta sus dominios. Miró entonces hasta la entrada a la gruta y sonrió. Con gran sutileza nadó hasta la orilla y se sentó en ella, aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de la intromisión de su último objetivo.

Lesath presupuso lo que pasaría a continuación. Lamentaba tener que presenciar la muerte de su compañero pero era lo único que podría hacer, si no portaba el que ella necesitaba ya no habría esperanzas y tendría que meditar en entregarse voluntario, por si él lo albergara, para que alguien pudiera matarla en el futuro.

Al llegar su camarada hasta la cavidad donde estaban las aguas, el Auror previamente infiltrado sin llamar la atención, no pudo hacer nada para advertir a su hermano que ya había sido detectado. Así que este, pensando que era el último, se dirigió sigiloso tras la muchacha con un puñal en las manos y, sin pensarlo un segundo, se lo clavó por la espalda justo a la altura del corazón.

Lilith, con el puñal atravesándole de un lado al otro, se puso en pie ante el "último" de sus objetivos. Con un potente golpe en el estómago lo catapultó contra las paredes, pero no llegó a estrellarse contra ellas pues lo paró en seco con una energía invisible.

Atrayéndolo hasta ella mientras se sacaba el puñal de la espalda, aprovechando la daga con la que habían tratado de asesinarla, estando esta sin una sola gota de sangre, arrancaba las ropas del hombre con la aparente intención de fornicar con él.

El que observaba en principio supuso que el Juramento Inquebrantable le impediría consumar el acto sexual de manera voluntaria, pero la bruja sujetaba el brazo donde brillaba el hilo de la promesa. Ella lo analizaba, mientras el otro estaba con una extraña mezcla de temor y excitación. Lilith meditaba si valía la pena rebuscar en sus recuerdos o no, alguna clase de suceso traumático en la vida de aquel chico, con el que podría recuperarse rápido. Pero desistiendo de indagar en sus memorias, procedió a romperlo sin preocuparle las consecuencias.

Cuando se deshizo del cordón luminoso, dejándolo en estado de shock pero listo para entregarse al deseo, lo tumbaba en el suelo mientras se colocaba sobre él, para que llevara sus manos hasta su suave cuerpo a la vez que acariciaba el suyo con gran delicadeza, haciendo que sufriera una rápida predisposición.

Mientras los veía acariciarse, Lesath, no sabía que le pasaba pero el hecho de ver a aquella mujer en brazos de otro hombre le ponía furioso. Presenciar cómo era acariciada, como se besaban con gran pasión y como ella le tocaba a él con mimo, conseguía ponerlo histérico. No sabía que le ocurría pero su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba cerca de darle un infarto.

Antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores, la mujer, no llegó nunca a entregarse entera. En un momento dado se quedó mirando a su próxima víctima y se extrañó. "Tú no lo tienes." Le dijo en voz alta, poniéndose en pie y sin dejarle pronunciar ni un sonido, utilizando su energía mágica, lo catapultó contra las paredes de la caverna donde murió en el acto, al partírsele el cuello y quedó inerte en la posición donde aterrizó.

El varón, que aun estaba oculto allí, sufrió una sensación extraña. Se entristecía por la pérdida de su último compañero, se enfurecía por su asesinato, se llenaba de temores por solo quedar él y a la vez se alegraba por no tener que verlos haciendo el sexo.

Todo estaba perdido, ya no quedaban más Aurores, ahora todo dependía de él. La mujer estaba de pie frente a las peligrosas aguas y estaba muy pensativa, aunque no nerviosa por haber acabado, en teoría, con todos aquellos agentes.

—Puede que no te detecte, pero te huelo a kilómetros —pronunció en voz alta, en su aparente soledad—. ¿Te crees que soy ingenua? ¿Qué no he averiguado todo sobré ti? Solo he tenido que preguntar a tus camaradas caídos o introducirme en sus pensamientos para averiguar cuánto deseo —Sin mostrar el menor temor, se ponía a pasear por la caverna sin pretender dar con su presa—. Cuando caen en mis manos no me pueden ocultar cosas —Sin saberlo, se alejaba de la zona donde se ocultaba el muchacho—. Eres escurridizo. De entre todos tus compañeros eres el que más intriga me causa y el que más me ha costado capturar. Solo he tenido que dejarte llegar hasta mí.

En un rápido movimiento, el último Auror salió de su estado de invisibilidad, se posicionó justo al lado de las aguas y ella no se lo impidió, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo pues era mucho más rápida que él. Estaba a tan solo un palmo de tocar el peligroso elemento líquido, con el concerniente efecto que supondría hacerlo.

—Si soy el último: supongo que tengo lo que buscas —Amagaba con tirarse a las mortíferas aguas—. ¿Por qué he de dejarte tener aquello que tanto ansías? —Ante su amenaza, la joven, solo le sonrió y le invitaba a tocarlas.

—Presupones mucho y la ignorancia es atrevida. Según tú: ¿Qué es lo que ansío?

—Arrastrar al mundo hasta su perdición. Solo tienes que matarme para recuperar un corazón, que deseas más que nada, e iniciar tus malévolos planes —al decirle que era lo que él presupuso que fueran sus intenciones, consiguió que esta le mirara y comenzara a reírse sincera.

—Siento que lo llevas contigo —Sin perder el contacto visual, se fijó en su pectoral escuchando sus poderosos latidos—, pero he de decirte que no siempre tuviste mi corazón. Antaño fui tan peligrosa o más de cómo lo soy ahora y no tuve intención alguna de dominar el mundo, ni sumirlo en las sombras, ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Y tu peligrosa descendencia? —al formularle la pregunta consiguió que su expresión se volviera triste—. Los Súcubos e Íncubos descienden de ti.

—No guardo maldad en mi ser, pero soy un ser de tránsito por donde puede tratar de introducirse en esta dimensión otra clase de criaturas hostiles para el mundo. La Parca me quería muerta por el pórtico que represento para esa amenaza hostil. Antes era prisionera en este lugar, forzada sin parar para generar las criaturas que dices, hasta que la primera versión de quien eras llegó hasta mí y me liberó al darme su amor más puro.

—Si poseo tu corazón: ¿Cuál es tu objetivo entonces?

—Matarte no, desde luego —le decía mientras se iba acercando sin actitud hostil—. Tu corazón se acelera al tenerme cerca, lo siento —decía una gran verdad, pues podía escuchar los latidos desde lejos—. He aguardado desde el origen de los tiempos tu retorno. ¿Crees que alguien esperaría tanto solo para matar a una persona? Yo que he visto nacer y morir a miles de millones de humanos de todas las épocas.

— ¿Por qué has matado a mis compañeros entonces?

—Yo no los he matado, has sido tú el que lo hizo —le dijo aquello dejándolo sorprendido—. No soy una asesina, no mato por placer sino por supervivencia. Cuando entregué mi corazón nunca imaginé que también perdería el don de la inmortalidad. Desde entonces subsisto apropiándome de los años de vida que le reste por vivir a cualquier ser humano que cayera en mis redes. Así perduro por la eternidad. Con un alma puedo aguantar muchas décadas sin eliminar a nadie más. Tú como carnívoro seguro que has colaborado a segar más vidas, no humanas pero de igual valor, que yo en todo ese tiempo. Si te hubieras dejado atrapar desde un principio, no hubiera tenido que buscarte y hubieras salvado la vida de muchos compañeros, pues solo te quería a ti y solo a ti.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste la primera vez que nos viste?

— ¿Ante cien Aurores armados y con ganas de repartir violencia gratuita? —le preguntaba con cierto tono simpático—. Quedé desnuda ante vosotros y no cesaron vuestras intenciones hostiles. Dijera lo que dijese me ibais a atacar de cualquier forma. Yo no sabía quién de ellos eras; como tampoco supe como descubrir quien tenía mi corazón. Si te hubieras acercado, en lugar de huir, lo hubiera escuchado y no hubiera muerto nadie.

Pensando en sus palabras llegó hasta él, le sacaba el puñal del cinturón y se lo ponía en las manos, con la punta no hacia ella, sino hacia él. Con mucha suavidad se lo llevaba hasta la altura del corazón de aquel hombre y lo dejaba en aquella posición.

— ¿Quieres matarme? —Hizo que aferrara bien el puñal sin dejar de mirarlo—. Ahora puedes hacerlo. Lo tienes muy fácil, portas mi corazón y solo reacciona al estar cerca de mí. Apuñala ambos ahora y pon fin a mi existencia —Le quitaba la máscara dorada, le acariciaba la cara con mucha dulzura y su tacto era tan eléctrico que le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—Solo quiero que entiendas que sin ti soy libre como el viento. Sin corazón puedo controlar mi vida sin nada que temer, pero de todos es sabido que el amor es el motor de la existencia, una vida eterna sin amor no merece la pena.

— ¿Por qué lo tengo yo?

—Porque una vez en el pasado me enamoré de ti y te lo entregué cuando te arrebataron de mis manos, para poder encontrarte en el futuro —Juntando sus manos en la empuñadura de la daga no dejaba de mirarle compasiva—. He esperado tanto por ti y, aun trascurrido tanto tiempo, ahora que estoy frente a ti te diría que no me importaría morir ahora mismo a tu lado.

Sufriendo un mar de dudas, tenía el puñal a tan solo un movimiento de poner fin a la amenaza, pero sus manos titubeaban. Sentía vergüenza por no tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, también sentía ira contra ella y contra sí mismo, por provocar y no haber evitado muertes entre sus hermanos. Sentía excitación al estar ante aquella tremenda mujer desnuda y, por último, se sentía pletórico al verla dispuesta a morir con él, en aquellos momentos, después de haber esperado tanto.

Tirando la daga al suelo, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Aunque por haberlo hecho comenzó a sufrir un terrible dolor, pues había incumplido uno de los acuerdos de su Juramento Inquebrantable y el cordón en su antebrazo se iluminaba y expandía por todo su cuerpo, aferrándolo y dejándolo sin aire.

Con gran agonía caía al suelo pero no llegó a tocarlo pues la mujer lo evitó, se había interpuesto entre él y la tierra arenosa, manteniéndolo aferrado en su regazo. A la vez que lo veía asfixiarse y el cordón seguía expandiéndose sin control y aprisionaba todo su cuerpo, ejerciendo una presión brutal en su cuello, le acariciaba la cara y le miraba tranquila, indicándole que ahora debía confiar en ella.

Todo a su alrededor cambió, se estaban remontando a un pasado en la vida del chico, uno que no recordaba; uno que tuvieron que traspasar y romper la barrera que el hechizo Obliviate había puesto en su cabeza y que hacía función de corte memorial en la infancia de Lesath. Ahora todo lo olvidado retornó a su vida y estaba listo para ver el peor suceso de su pasado.

Era una noche, cuando tan solo tenía diez años, estaba en una casa muy humilde, en una habitación para un niño de su edad aunque con un tono siniestro. Era el hijo de un matrimonio de Mortífagos, de sangre pura pero muy pobres, fieles seguidores del señor oscuro desde que se dio a conocer al principio de la guerra mágica.

Debía ser finales del año 1980, el pequeño se miraba el dedo índice un rato, señal de que algo le había pasado allí. Mientras aguardaba algo, escuchaba como sus padres, como de costumbre, estaban discutiendo y el niño se sentía responsable de sus constantes peleas. No era la primera vez que oía como su padre acusaba a su madre de no haberlo abortado en su momento, pues él se había unido a los Mortífagos para que otros estuvieran a su servicio y no estar a disposición de un cáncer con pequeños brazos y piernas. Que por culpa de aquel niño estaba atrapado en un matrimonio infeliz y que desde que terminara la guerra no pensaba preocuparse más de él ni de ella.

Tras la cruenta discusión entre ambos, la mujer, ignorando a su marido como siempre hacía, acudía a dar las buenas noches a su hijo. Al verle la cara, le sonrió y le hizo una señal de que tenía que contarle algo en secreto. Entonces el niño sacó un pequeño cuaderno de la mesa de noche, donde tenía anotado las ramificaciones de sus antepasados recreando un enorme árbol familiar.

Al parecer, en un intento por agradar a su padre, como el afán de los seguidores del señor oscuro era la pureza en la sangre mágica, convirtió esa afición en la única manera de cambiar la actitud de su progenitor hacia él. Como al niño le gustaba y se interesaba sincero por aquella investigación, su madre investigaba su herencia genética cuando tenía ocasión y le contaba sus hallazgos hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Como su árbol genealógico era bastante amplio y no solo se centralizaba en la rama paterna, sino también en la materna, tenía de donde investigar y había llegado un punto donde se rememoraban bastante atrás en el tiempo. Cada vez que podía le hablaba de familiares de antaño, de las posibles épocas gloriosas de la familia y demás.

—Tengo que contarte un secreto, pero no se lo digas a tu padre. ¿Recuerdas que el otro día te comenté que me había encontrado con un elfo doméstico bastante peculiar? —Hacía unos días le dijo que, mientras estaba de misión oculta por el Ministerio, actualmente infestado de Mortífagos encubiertos, se topó con un empleado doméstico que le había hablado de un código genético especial.

—Sí: el elfo de orejas picudas. El que estaba buscando a alguien que aun no había nacido.

—Ese mismo —Le acariciaba el dedo índice con ternura pues hacía unos días le había sacado una gota de sangre—. Ese que me pidió una gota de tu sangre para comprobar una cosa y hoy me ha dicho que eres, en parte, el predecesor del que andaba buscando.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

—Verás: hace ya años, nuestros antepasados fueron muy ricos y con propiedades por casi la totalidad del globo. Hasta 1708, todos esos bienes pasaban de generación en generación hasta que se perdió el rastro genético y quedaron confiscados a esperas de que aparezca el legítimo heredero y: ¿a que no te imaginas quien porta gran parte de ese rastro genético?

— ¿A mí? —preguntaba ilusionado.

—No del todo, pero estás a una generación de haberlo sido. Aun así es suficiente como para que heredes la tremenda fortuna que ha dejado a su legítimo descendiente —le susurraba al oído, para que su padre no pudiera enterarse. La cara del niño se iluminó al saber que no volverían a pasar miserias y podrían huir de su cruel progenitor.

—Pero: ¿no habrá que demostrarlo antes?

—El elfo me ha dicho que todos los rastros genéticos se han guardado en uno de los archivadores de la Cámara de Archivos Secretos del Ministerio: el cajón número 32.590. Allí también está bien guardado el patrimonio y la manera de comprobar quien es el legítimo heredero de la fortuna. Nadie sabe que está ahí, como tampoco lo han abierto desde 1708 y, cuando llegue el momento, solicitaremos que se abra y que realice la prueba para descubrir que eres el predecesor del heredero de semejante fortuna.

— ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en aparecer el heredero? Han pasado casi trescientos años desde entonces.

— ¿Eso qué más da? Cuando la guerra acabé solicitaremos un permiso oficial para que se acceda a la comprobación. Con el dinero y sus muchas propiedades emprenderemos una nueva vida lejos de toda esta miseria.

Con gran ilusión y tras ser arropado se dispuso a dormir. Su madre salía del cuarto en silencio, aunque poco tiempo duró la paz en la casa, pues se escuchó un gran estruendo. Los Aurores, comandados por Alastor Moody, los habían identificado como seguidores del señor oscuro y habían procedido a apresarlos.

Sobresaltado salió de la cama y se acercó hasta el pasillo, donde divisó como un terrible duelo se produjo entre sus padres y las fuerzas del orden. Al padre solo le interesaba ejecutar a aquel destacamento y lanzaba conjuros mortales en su contra; mientras tanto la madre quería ir a proteger a su pequeño, pero no podía perder la formación con su marido o perderían el duelo y lo alejarían de ella al ser arrestada.

Uno de los Aurores, cansado de parar tanto conjuro verdoso, lanzó una maldición de muerte en contra del pesado lacayo del Señor Oscuro pero, antes de que este pudiera acertarle, el hombre sujetó a la mujer y la usó de escudo humano, haciendo que ella recibiera el conjuro y no él. Luego aprovechó aquel momento para lanzar un contraataque, contra el atónito Auror, que lo ejecutó en el acto quemándolo vivo y prendiendo fuego a la casa.

Alastor, al contemplar semejante acto de cobardía, no se pudo contener y lo ejecutó allí mismo provocándole terribles y profundos cortes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que se desangrara en menos de diez segundos.

Mientras la casa ardía, el pequeño tuvo que contemplar como su madre moría en un parpadeo ante sus ojos. Como el duelo había cesado, al morir los partidarios tenebrosos y aun estando la casa en llamas, se acercaba hasta el cadáver de su madre, llorando y en shock, y arrodillándose a su lado lo único que hizo fue cogerle la mano y se recostó a su lado para que, con aquella mano muerta, ponérsela sobre él para aparentar que lo abrazaba.

Ese fue el momento exacto, cuando su tristeza estaba en un punto que no se podía medir, en el que Lilith, en el tiempo presente, cortaba el cordón del Juramento que le estaba quitando la vida y lo liberó de toda atadura.

Aprovechando el momento en el que Alastor le rescataba de la casa, que se consumía por el fuego, después lo consolaba por su terrible pérdida a la vez que lo llevaba a un orfanato, en la realidad, su mente se recuperaba por las palabras que infundían valor en aquel pequeño personaje, que había sido agraciado y después golpeado por el destino en la misma noche sin ningún miramiento.

Recuperándose del todo, salía de aquel recuerdo traumático de su pasado, que le causó un verdadero dolor, del que no sabía si agradecer por habérselo borrado de sus recuerdos o bien ponerse furioso por no poder recordar aquel acto de cobardía de su padre.

Lilith, que lo había visto todo con él, lo abrazaba sufriendo lo mismo que su compañero. Aunque tenía la suficiente experiencia vital como para no verse afectada por nimiedades humanas, el hecho de verle tan abatido le hizo compadecerle.

—Krocut, el era el elfo doméstico que ayudó a mi madre a encontrar mi rastro genético —Empezaba a atar cabos de su pasado y presente—. Es el mismo que evitó que me detectaras, retrasó mi encuentro contigo haciéndome huir de ti, según él, preguntando a las estrellas con el conjuro Stellamoner.

—Ese conjuro no es de adivinación. Solo hace iluminar algunas estrellas en el firmamento, pero no se puede predecir nada de él —Poniéndose ambos de pie se miraba el uno al otro.

—Si sabía que mi encuentro contigo era inevitable. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde un mismo principio y así evitar la muerte de mis hermanos?

—Seguro que todo tiene una razón de ser, aun así: ¿Te crees que me importa lo que pretenda un elfo doméstico? —Con su energía le despojo de la ropa al hombre, dejándolo como vino al mundo y le acariciaba el pectoral—. Por fin te he encontrado y esta vez no pienso dejarte ir —Se pegaba a él muy sinuosa, con sus caricias estaba consiguiendo que el varón tuviera una tremenda erección al estar tan próximo a ella.

—Y si esto era lo que quería, que pasara esto exactamente.

—De ningún humano puedo gestar, esa es y será siempre mi maldición. Si eres el predecesor de algo: lamento decirte que en ti se va a quedar. Pues no lo lograste en el pasado, cuando eras mucho más de lo que eres ahora, y en el presente tampoco podrás. No atormentes tu espíritu y disfruta del momento.

Sin decirse más comenzaron a besarse, aunque en principio él la tocaba con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de delicado cristal. Acariciando sus brazos, para luego otras partes de su cuerpo, ganando en intensidad, la aferró más fuerte. Manoseaba con dulzura y a la vez con fuerza, por todas sus zonas corporales, esperando escuchar un gemido o un estremecimiento físico, que le hiciera indicar que le gustaba más que otra zona para detenerse en ese preciso lugar y afanarse en darle placer.

Ella pasó a dominar el momento, demostrando un espíritu indómito, lo acostó en la tierra y se entregó a sus deseos carnales. El se inclinaba, sin tener nunca el control de la situación, para devolverle el trato tan maravilloso que estaba recibiendo. Tras un rato mimándose el uno al otro, ella se entregó al completo y se movió para él como una diosa. Él, víctima del placer, no pudo durar mucho, pues estaba perdiendo la virginidad en aquel preciso momento.

Respirando profundo, estando aun dentro de ella, la miraba con ternura. La acariciaba y le sonreía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz y lo que le pasara al mundo comenzaba a darle un poco igual. Había encontrado lo único que le hacía falta y decidió hacerla feliz todo lo que pudiera.

En un momento dado, se quedó pensativo y fue entonces cuando llevó la mano de la chica hasta su pectoral, a la altura donde tenía ambos corazones y mirándola a los ojos se decidió a decirle algo.

—Supongo que, después de tanto tiempo sin él, querrás recuperar tu corazón.

—Mi corazón estará bien contigo —Poniendo su otra mano en el otro lado del pectoral del hombre, volvió a moverse para él—. Mientras lo tengas y estés cerca de mí compartiremos la inmortalidad. Eres el que lo tiene que tener durante la posteridad, pues mío has de ser y yo tuya seré.

Hicieron entonces el amor por segunda vez, que lo dejó en éxtasis, al terminar ella se puso en pie y le ayudó a levantar. Juntos se posicionaban frente a las peligrosas aguas y Lesath no sabía si le pasaría lo mismo que el resto pero, al ofrecerle la mano su compañera, no lo pudo resistir y la siguió introduciéndose tras ella sin que le pasara nada.

Flotando se abrazaban y besaban con una pasión sin límites. Allí no había agotamiento, así que llevando sus manos hasta los muslos de la mujer la colocó en posición y posando sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda con mucho cariño la aferró con fuerza, haciendo que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, volvieron a hacerlo con gran intensidad.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —le preguntaba, al terminar, mientras flotaban en la superficie.

—Las Aguas del Tiempo. Dentro el continuo espacio tiempo trascurre de manera diferente. Si se sabe usar puede dar un poder sin límites, conocimiento infinito y tantas cosas que un humano jamás podría asimilar.

— ¿Por qué puedo entrar y los otros no?

—Tienes rasgos genéticos de él, o de ella, a veces es uno como otras veces es otra.

—No lo entiendo.

—Ni falta que hace —como era bastante complicado de explicar, le miraba graciosa haciendo que este le sonriera al sentir que se estaba riendo de su falta de comprensión y la abrazara jugueteando con ella en las aguas.

Sin dejarle hablar más, se sumergieron bajo las aguas y allí, sin ninguna necesidad física que les afectara, lo hicieron sin parar. Consumaron su amor una y otra vez, mientras el tiempo a su alrededor circulaba de manera diferente a medida que estaban a más profundidad.

Aun estando en medio de un elemento líquido, parecieran que estuvieran en modo de ingravidez, pues era como si flotaran en el aire. A medida que se sumergían en lo profundo, sus cuerpos eran más inmateriales y se convertían en energía, que convergía de una manera pura e indescriptible.

Aquel lugar era sobrecogedor y muy amplio. Era como divisar el interior de un océano infinito y luminoso, donde las dimensiones de lo que era grande y pequeño se diluían a la vista. Entre más bajaban menos forma tenían y fue entontes cuando se quedó sobrecogido, pues algo se divisaba allí abajo. Era enorme y desde muy en la distancia pareciera ser una sola derivación de la raíz de un árbol, que si ese era el tamaño de una sola de sus raíces, debía ser de proporciones inimaginables.

Como allí abajo no podían hablar, ella dejó de descender para volver a la superficie. El Auror se sentía muy honrado de haber presenciado aquello, que no sabía que era, y entre eso y lo satisfecho que estaba allí abajo, no se percató de que no todo estaba igual en la caverna. El cuerpo inerte, del que fue su último hermano de armas, a pesar de haber muerto hacía unas horas, se había descompuesto hasta solo quedar un mero esqueleto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntaba al no entender lo que había ocurrido pues, para lo que él fueron horas, para el resto del mundo fueron años.

—Entre más profundo descendamos el tiempo se disocia. Lo que para nosotros es lento, para otros es rápido.

—El Ministerio, la guerra, Lord Voldemort y todo lo que me era conocido. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? —guardando preocupación por su pasado; sus dudas eran tales que su actual pareja, aun sufriendo un mar de dudas sobre si hacer o no algo al respecto, le acariciaba la cara mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

—Aun siendo peligroso: aquí puedes comprobar muchas cosas. Estas aguas misteriosas tienen la capacidad de reflejar acontecimientos presentes.

La superficie de aquel elemento se trasformaba a una imagen, a pleno color, de lo que ocurría en el mundo en la actualidad. La guerra había acabado, Harry Potter había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, poniendo punto y final al gobierno de los Mortífagos, hacía ya años. En el Ministerio de Magia de Londres ahora reinaba la paz y el cuerpo de los Aurores había vuelto a resurgir bajo la comandancia del héroe de todos, dejando a Lesath como el último de una etapa muy oscura del pasado.

La pareja se abrazaba y sonreía al ver como el mundo estaba en paz y, debiendo de tratarse de entre el año 2005 o 2006, estaban dentro ya de un nuevo milenio lleno de oportunidades.

—Este podría ser nuestro nuevo mundo ahora —le comentaba muy entusiasmado—. Reclamaría mi legado y podríamos vivir como reyes por la posteridad —Aunque se mostrara muy feliz, notó como su acompañante tenía una cara de tristeza que le hizo pensar que algo no iba bien—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Aunque me encantaría vivir y disfrutar de los placeres terrenales contigo, por desgracia, ese mundo no es para mí. Hay amenazas que desean usarme para introducirse en esta realidad y debemos evitarlo a toda costa. Solo hay un lugar donde podríamos estar a salvo de todo —Miraba hacia la inmensidad que tenían debajo de donde flotaban.

— ¿Ahí abajo? —al volverle a mencionar el lugar subacuático le llegó la duda de saber que era—. ¿Qué era aquello que estaba tan en lo profundo?

— ¿Quieres verlo? Precisamente por eso hemos subido una vez más a la superficie, si bajábamos más no podríamos hacerlo y nos perderíamos juntos en la inmensidad. No quería privarte de la elección de elegir compartir conmigo la eternidad.

— ¿No volveríamos?

—En efecto. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero nada de lo que hay en este mundo se podría comparar con lo que hay en la inmensidad de allí abajo. Estuve tentada de marcharme y escapar de todo por allí, pero perderme sola es un escenario desalentador para pasar la eternidad.

— ¿Quieres que me pierda contigo? —Le preguntaba sin mucha preocupación por abandonar todo lo que conocía, pues el mundo estaba en paz y el podría estarlo para la posteridad.

—Nada me haría más feliz.

Lesath no era capaz de asimilarlo, pero no le prestó mucha atención pues pensaba seguirla allá donde fuera. Pero, aprovechando la coyuntura, volvió abrazar a la mujer para esta vez llevarla hasta la orilla. Ahora que tenía la situación controlada, pues todo dependía de su elección, la tumbó y por primera vez iba a lograr que se pusiera debajo, adoptando el rol pasivo de la situación.

Sobre ella, tras conocerla al milímetro y tras hacer todo lo que más disfrutaban, se colocó en posición para yacer con ella por enésima vez; pero en esta precisa ocasión le demostró el vigor que tenía cuando controlaba el encuentro. Ella se sentía consumida por un fuego inenarrable, que no paraba de demostrar que aquello le estaba gustando y su cuerpo ardía de pasión.

Por primera vez en la historia, la mujer se entregaba a los deseos carnales de un varón y lo disfrutó como nunca. Cuando eyaculó en su interior, ambos se quedaron muy cerca mirándose por aquella nueva faceta descubierta de las relaciones íntimas.

—Te prometo que, allá donde vallamos, contarás con mi amor eterno —le dijo él, sin separarse de ella.

—Te amaré hasta el fin de la propia existencia —le respondió, aceptando su promesa y devolviéndole una mayor.

Aquel encuentro hubiera sido perfecto de no ser que, de repente, algo le atravesó el corazón, entrando por la espalda y saliendo por el pecho de Lesath en ese mismo momento. Lo último que pudo hacer, fue mirarse el lugar por donde había sido apuñalado y después mirarla a ella, sonriéndole por última vez antes de fallecer.

Sin que lo hubieran visto venir, la pared de energía traslúcida había vuelto a aparecer y, lo que hubiera tras ella, se encargó de ejecutar al hombre usando su mano cual mortífero puñal, sin llegar nunca a romper el muro que lo separaba de esta realidad.

Con el cuerpo del hombre aun atravesado, lo alejó de la chica que estaba furiosa y sufriendo mil dolores de toda índole. Acercándolo hasta el origen de la barrera le dedicaba unas palabras al cuerpo inerte: "Ella es mía". Pronunció a la vez que toda la pared se ondulaba y después lo soltó en las aguas, donde se hundió en el fondo eterno como si pesara una losa.

Una vez con aquel hombre fuera de escena, aquello fue a por la mujer y fue entonces cuando se percató de que, al haber apuñalado el corazón del Auror, había acabado también con el de Lilith. Sujetándole la mano la alzaba en el aire, para comprobar todo lo que estaba sufriendo y fue entonces cuando le dedicó unas últimas palabras: "¿Ves lo que pasa cuando me eres infiel? Si no eres mía no serás de nadie." La dejó caer también a las aguas y se retiró, desapareciendo de la misma forma que hubiera aparecido con alevosía.

En menos de un segundo se pasó de un momento feliz a una verdadera tragedia. La chica sufría por amor, a la vez que agonizaba, al sentir que también su corazón sufrió las terribles consecuencias de ser apuñalado. Aun estando bajo las aguas, no se hundía en la inmensidad como su compañero y se quedó muy cerca de la superficie, a la vez que su dolor cesaba sin explicación.

No podía creerlo, pero había vida en su vientre, esta crecía y se desarrollaba con gran rapidez. Mientras posaba sus manos en su prominente tripita, el corazón de aquella nueva criatura evitaba la muerte de su madre. Aunque creía que no podía quedar en estado de un humano, al adoptar el rol pasivo de una unión carnal y contra todo pronóstico, había sido fecundada.

Emergiendo de las aguas con los dolores del parto, era la primera vez que iba a tener uno humano y este vendría al mundo en las aguas del tiempo. Se colocaba en posición para dar a luz y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, para tratar de alumbrar a su retoño. Mientras intentaba dar a luz, vio como no estaba sola allí pues el elfo Krocut la acompañaba, esperando también el nacimiento.

—Voy a morir en el momento en que salga de mí. ¿No es así?

—En efecto —Lamentándolo mucho, tuvo que decirle la verdad—. Vuestro vástago crecerá lejos de vuestros abrazos en el nuevo milenio.

— ¿Cuidarás de lo que va a quedar de nosotros?

—No viviré para otra cosa. Como se me encargó he seleccionado a la familia donde crecerá y será feliz, como un niño o niña normal, hasta el momento en el que se percate de quien es en realidad.

— ¿Cómo puede desarrollarse tan rápido? —Aun con los dolores del parto, acariciaba su barriga, sintiendo que allí estaba el fruto de una unión que había tardado milenios en reencontrarse.

—Hasta el momento, todos los descendientes que has tenido son de naturaleza reptiliana y este no lo es, son diferentes formas de gestación.

— ¿Sabrá que ha nacido mediante un amor sin límites? —Entre fuertes gemidos, estaba lista para parir y quiso preguntárselo.

—Lo sabe desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Haciendo lo que jamás se imaginó que haría, dar a luz a un recién nacido, sin darse cuenta si era macho o hembra pues, al extinguirse el cordón umbilical mientras flotaba a la superficie, al tenerlo lejos de su cuerpo hizo que falleciera en el acto. Mientras las aguas comenzaban a secarse en aquella cavidad, todo su cuerpo se trasmutaba en madera y ahora era como si fuera una parte cortada de un árbol.

El elfo, a la vez que las aguas desaparecían por completo de allí, recogía al bebé a la vez que le ponía una mantita por encima. Aunque, por alguna razón, no lo miraba directo a su rostro, estaba muy feliz de que por fin había llegado aquel o aquella por el que tanto tiempo había esperado.

Al secarse el elemento líquido todo quedó a oscuras por allí. Fue entonces cuando solo tuvo que chasquear los dedos para desaparecer junto al recién nacido y dejar que el tiempo borrara el rastro de aquel amor tan grande, que había tardado una eternidad en reencontrarse y un mero suspiro en volver a extinguirse.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
